


What The F*ck/Trees

by Elfpinkromance



Category: Supernatural, Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drinking, Drug Use, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Police, Shooting Guns, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: Sam and Dean are contacted by one of their hunter contacts in Nova Scotia, Canada about a mysterious creature that is scaring the residents of a Trailer Park.
Relationships: Jim Lahey/Randy (Trailer Park Boys), Lucy/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean are in their bunker, having a beer and discussing the events that happening to them. Sam was still recovering from his interrogation with that snobby Lady Bevell. Its been a few weeks since then and the boys were stressed out and wanting to let out some steam. 

"Dean, how about this, in Iola there is reports of a haunting in a school. The kids and staff are spooked." 

"I don't know man. That could be some kids playing a prank. I mean remember that case with that vengeful spirit? That was a legit case. Man, how long ago was that. Damn, if only things were still that simple." 

Sam just nodded. They were still recovering from the last Apocalypse. Amara had almost killed God and destroyed all of Creation. Luckily Dean talked Amara and her Brother the prophet Chuck Shurley who happened to be The Lord Himself, to reconcile. While that was going on, Sam was kidnapped by an agent of The British Men of Letters. 

But before all that, to stop Amara, Sam and Dean teamed up with former enemies Crowley and Rowena. Castiel had told them that Metatron told him that Lucifer was the one to help defeat Amara along with the Archangels. Since there was no other Archangels they were forced to improvise. Sam went to Hell and Lucifer was freed after he took over Castiel's vessel. After a failed fight he was banished to parts unknown by his Aunt, The Darkness. 

If that wasn't crazy enough, their mom, Mary Winchester was brought back to life as a thank you from Amara. Sam, at that moment was being tortured by Lady Toni Bevell who who demanded info on the American hunters in the United States. Apparently, the British Men of Letters were fed up on The Winchesters antics. 

Mary and Dean had a awkward reunion. Dean was a grown up man, and he wasn't the adorable toddler he used to be. There was some tense moments for them. Castiel who was still recovering from Lucifer's possession and feeling guilty for saying yes, went to the bunker and ran into Mary for the first time. Dean and Mary were getting to know each other when they were interrupted by Castiel who explained he was banished by a mysterious woman who kidnapped Sam.

Mary, Castiel and Dean went to rescue Sam. It was not a easy rescue, luckily their mom Mary was a seasoned hunter that helped stopped Toni, but was not a easy case. Bitch was clever. Another BMoL agent interrupted them and let them go. Sam, Dean, Mary and Castiel were exhausted and wanted to take a vacation but couldn't due to the new threat, not to mention Lucifer being on the loose. 

Castiel went off to find clues on Lucifer's whereabouts and Mary wanted to go along with him since she wasn't one hundred percent comfortable yet with her now grown up sons; plus she needed to see how the world changed while she was gone. Sam and Dean stayed behind in the bunker to get some much needed rest. Sam was looking in his laptop looking for any angelic or demon activities, and Dean was sitting around at the table having a beer and a slice of pie. 

Just then Sam received a email. It was from a hunter named Elvis Katz. He was one of Bobby's and Garth's contacts from Canada. He was asking for Sam's assistance for some oddball case that stumped the local hunters. There was apparently sightings of a Sasquatch that was causing trouble for a residents of a local trailer park, and if that wasn't bad enough, there was also people that claimed that it was causing the local vegetation to grow weird plants and trees that shouldn't exist in that area.

Every hunter in the world knew that Bigfoot/Sasquatch didn't exist. Apparently it was some guy from the 1930s who was was a trapper in Eastern Canada that used to wear fur clothing to hunt the local game in the area. A group of drunken guys that were drinking heavily from illegal moonshine told everyone it was a giant ape like man with big feet. The trapper wore homemade snowshoes to walk through the thick snow, leaving big foot tracks. The local natives called it Sasquatch. The legend grew and Bigfoot was born. Since then then there were sightings all over North America.

Their old acquaintance, Archangel Gabriel before he was killed by Lucifer, bragged that he used illusions of Bigfoot to scare away pesky hunters and tourists to pay back some of his old friends who were put in charge to protect the local forests and endangered wildlife. Local gods that were meant to protect the forests. But he was too good at his job. There was videos and sightings on the internet. Of course Sam, Castiel, and Dean knew that Gabriel wanted bragging rights for being the Trickster. Son of a bitch.

But Sam knew he couldn't ignore another hunter's request. He never met Elvis, but he knew Bobby and Garth did. He emailed him back for details. It didn't take him back to answer and Elvis gave him another hunter's phone number. A hunter they never met, named William Huggins. He explained that he preferred to be called Bill and was retired from hunting. He was laying low in a town in Nova Scotia and started a rumor on himself that he "pooped himself as a child" and gave himself a name. "Shitty Bill." 

Elvis went on and wrote back that back in the day he was a legendary hunter in Canada, but was forced to retire when he accidentally injured his leg hunting a Trickster. The Trickster was responsible for deadly pranks on many people and played many tricks that puzzled local folk. Of course there was also fairy sightings that would explain why the local fauna was growing odd plants. 

Bill felt responsible that the Trickster killed a local teenage girl by accident. The girl accidentally fell for a prank that caused her to have her skin ripped off. That prank was meant for a sadistic asshole that got his kicks skinning animals alive for fun. The guy eventually got caught and was arrested, but he got off easily thanks for him being a nephew of the mayor. He pretended not to know anything when the fairies took him away. 

The Trickster was finally killed by Bill and Rufus when they reluctantly teamed up to finish the job. The Trickster let his guard down when he started on his old tricks, and Bill had called Bobby for assistance. Bobby at the time was helping Sam and Dean stop Lucifer from starting the first Apocalypse and had asked Rufus to take over instead. Rufus had told Bobby that they used a branch from a evergreen tree to stab it in the heart. Strangely enough, the Trickster didn't put up much of a fight. He said the Trickster seemed high and smelled like marijuana. It died with a contented smile on its face. Bill theorized that it felt guilty for the girl's death.

Bill wanted nothing to do with hunting after that. He moved to a shitty trailer park and made his living running a junk yard. He spent his days drinking. He said he changed his name to prevent other hunters from contacting him and started a rumor on himself to make sure no one bothered him. Elvis had also wrote that Bill only have asked for help when there was a Bigfoot sighted and weird things were happening again. Like plants that were growing out of season and tropical trees that grew oranges and mangoes. He felt like he was too old to hunt and had called Elvis for help.

"Dean, check this out. There is a Sasquatch sighting in Canada." 

"Bigfoot? C'mon Sam its nothing but a legend." 

"We know that, but there is very odd things that are going on. Tropical trees in Canada. That grows fruit. Tropical fruit." 

"What kind of fruit?" 

"Dean." Sam asked exasperated. 

"What? I never been to Canada." 

"Those kind of trees don't grow way up North. Plus it is April." 

"Fairies?" 

"Could be, but it can also be a Tulpa or a Trickster." 

"Hmm. Bobby told us that Trickster was killed. Couldn't be Gabriel, he's dead." 

"Witch?" 

"Possibility." 

"Hmm. Feel like taking a trip?" 

"Sam, Canada is freezing right now." 

"You said you need to let out some steam." 

"Yeah, somewhere warm and dark with cheap beer and women." 

"Look we have a job to do. Besides I heard Canada has great beer. Elvis asked us for help." 

"Elvis? He's dead too." 

"Not the singer. A hunter. He asked us for help. Heard it was a guy named Willliam Huggins." 

"Bill Huggins? He and mom used to know each other. He and Samuel Campbell used to hunt together. Mom was taught how to use a gun by Bill when she was thirteen. The guy is a legend. Wonder why he quit." 

"I'm sure he had his reasons." 

"If Bill asked for our help and hell yea. Besides I heard that Canadian ladies love American men." 

Sam just shakes his head. He figured that Dean would think with his dick. 

"Well we need Passports. Good thing Charlie gave us fake IDs, we can't take any weapons across the border though. But we can take the basics." 

"Okay then, where in Canada?" 

"A place in Nova Scotia outside of a city called Sunnyvale Trailer Park." 

"Is that the town's name? Weird name for a town." 

"I'm sure it it outside a city." 

"Let's call Cas and mom and let them know what's up." 

Sam emails Elvis and tells him they will meet up with Bill.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck off Randy!" 

"Screw off Ricky!"

It was just another day at Sunnyvale. Two of its residents, a dirty, greasy man with a pompadoir haircut and a fat shirtless man were arguing with another. Randy, the assistant trailer park supervisor was angry at once again, he had lost control of the situation.

Ricky glared at Randy. He was pissed that his weed operation was interrupted by Randy's boss, Mr. Lahey. Who at the moment was downing down a bottle of whiskey. 

"C'monnnn, Ricky! Be a pal! Just let us finish our inspection and we'll be on our wayyyy." Jim Lahey slurred. 

"Fuck you too Lahey!" Ricky swore back. 

Randy was pushed down the steps and had a bag of garbage thrown on him. Bubbles was watching with a blank expression. He honestly preferred this compared to the odd things that were going on lately. Yeah, Ricky and Julian were extremely happy that their marijuana operation was up and running thanks to the weird soil that was growing fruit trees. But Bubbles was afraid. Why is oranges growing? He wasn't a gardening expert, but those kinds of trees shouldn't be around. Not to mention he absolutely refused to go out of night since a Samquanch was spotted by Trevor and Cory. They have came running home when they were spooked by what they described as a "big, hairy monster that smelled" that scared them when they were out picking fruit. 

Since then, the neighbours had claimed they seen the same thing. George Green has investigated, and concluded that it some kids playing a prank. Yeah, it was kids. Kids that were eight feet tall and grew fruit trees. No fuckin' way. George Green was a useful as a Ricky teaching at a fancy college in mathematics. Bubbles shivered. He had discussed it with his friends, and all with the exception of Ricky had agreed with him. Things ain't right. 

Randy got up angrily. He gave Ricky a dirty look. He walked over to his lover/boss Mr.Lahey and went to the 1978 Chrysler New Yorker which was owned by Sunnyvale which was owned by Jim Lahey's ex wife, Barb Lahey. Who was currently on vacation with Sam Losco, the caveman. Since Mr. Lahey was drunk, Randy choose to drive. Bubbles turned away and stared at Ricky who was lighting a joint. 

"Ricky, don't you think you had enough weed." 

Ricky took a big puff. 

"Are you kidding me Bubbles. Things are great." 

Bubbles shook his head. 

"Ricky there is a Samquanch around." 

"No's there not. That is just Cory and Trevor fucking around." He started coughing. 

"Hey, Bubbles, Ricky!" Sarah and Lucy walked up. 

"Hey Luce." Ricky greeted. 

"Ricky, Julian is looking for you. Bubbles can I talk to you." Sarah asked. 

Ricky wasn't listening. He and Lucy were too busy talking and lighting up another joint. 

"What is it Sarah?" 

"What is going on with Shitty Bill? He had been out every night going to the trees. Just staring into the woods." 

"I don't know. He's been acting weird since those trees appeared. He even closed down his junkyard." 

"Really? That's a first. He even refused to help with Ricky and Julian's new operation." 

"I'll ask him. But I promised J-Roc to be in his new greasy movie. He said it's about hunters hunting fairies." 

Meanwhile 

William "Shitty Bill" Huggins was on the phone talking to a American hunter. He had asked for help from a young up and coming hunter, Elvis. But he knew he knew he wasn't reliable enough; he needed a pro. He wanted Bobby Singer, who he found out had passed away from a leviathan monster from a head wound. A hunter that lived a long life as long as Bobby and Bill were very rare. The younger hunter's name was Sam Winchester who he was delighted to find out was Samuel Campbell's grandson. Sam mentioned he wouldn't be alone, he would be bringing his brother, Dean. 

Bill was relieved when Sam had agreed to help. He was way too old for this. He wondered if that Trickster was still alive. But that was impossible. He was certain it was dead. But then again, who or what was that? Bill wished he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are on the road.

The song, Motörhead's God Was Never on Your Side was playing. Sam was listening to it, laughing at the irony since they, a few weeks ago SAVED God Himself from His pissed off Sister from death. Dean was driving along the highway heading to Canada. They were still a long way from the border, and had drove all night and needed to rest. Normally, they would sleep in the car to save money, but they found in it was still chilly to do it and decided to stop off in a cheap motel in a random town somewhere to rest.

Dean, switched off the radio. "Sammy, there's a bar there, lets stop off for a burger and a beer."

"Shouldn't we look for a place to sleep first? We need to stop and rest first."

"Fine. Look there's one there. Ben Jer Rest. Sammy go pay." Dean ordered.

Sam just stared at him incredulously. "Seriously, Dean?" He then sighed and grabbed their stolen credit card and went inside to pay.

Dean had stayed in the Impala waiting for Sam. He was exhausted from the drive and was looking forward to an old fashioned hunt, even if it was in another country. Fighting God's Sister Amara was exhausting. He hated to admit to himself that he missed her. She was different than any woman he ever known. She brought a side of him, that he never knew existed. Dark, hungry, insatiable. Even when he was a demon, was nothing compared to what She woke in him. Sadly, they never slept together. He wondered how their romp would have like. He figured he'll never know, since Both left the Earth.

He looked up and saw a attractive redhead walk by. She looked at Dean in the car, and winked. Dean smiled. She wasn't Amara, but she was here and Dean needed to let off some steam. At that moment Sam knocked on the window.

"Here. We are on the second floor, room 21."

"Oh. Okay, lets unpack the trunk, take the bags then head out." 

Sam and Dean unpack go their room to shower and change and head out for the night. They were on a way to a case, but tonight, they were going to relax and unwind. The road is long and both needed to pick up warmer clothing in the morning. They get into the car and head out to eat, play and drink.


	4. Chapter 4

Coughing. A plume of smoke. A man with a hip hop looking clothes with his equally dressed friend was currently enjoying the weed that Julian brought. J-Rocs ladies were also there, testing out Julian's new strain of plants. According to everyone there, this had to be the best batch they ever grew.

Julian was ecstatic. It was a fluke that they were able to grow so good weed. Best part is, it grew so fast in such a very short of time. What usually took weeks or even months, were able to harvest in days. It was a total accident that it happened. They had been figuring what to do to to make money to supplement their lifestyles, that they were brainstorming for ideas.

Trinity, Ricky's and Lucy's daughter had come running to Julian's trailer excited about what her and her friends discovered. There was orange and mango trees growing in the woods behind the trailer park. They were huge and juicy and were able to survive in the usually chilly March.

All of them were skeptical. Fruit trees here? No one could believe it. Ricky had forbade Trinity to go to the woods. They were curious, so they sent Trevor and Cory to investigate. After an hour both returned carrying fruit. They confirmed Trinity's claim. 

So they decided for themselves to investigate. What they found astounded them. There was a small grove of trees there, and if that wasn't weird enough, there was no snow on the ground. The ground was warm. Currently it was snowing but there was no snow in the area.

All of them just looked at each other. A lightbulb moment appeared in Julian and Ricky's heads. They could sell fruit and make some money, or they can try growing marijuana plants. 

Bubbles had protested. He thought this was way too strange and voiced his opinion. Neither were paying attention. They were too busy seeing dollar signs. They immediately started planning. So Ricky had left and returned with some seeds from last years harvest.

They hadn't expected to see anything till summer, but when Ricky returned a few days later to pick some fruit to eat, his plants were fully grown. Ricky was so excited he grabbed a plant and ran home. Julian was as shocked as Ricky. They immediately left to inspect the area. Julian almost fell over at the sight.

Both of them were hugging each other and laughing. They were going to be rich! They can retire in a year. Both of them started planning. They had told Bubbles on what their new plans were and how Bubbles doesn't need to live in a shed anymore.

Bubbles was hesitant. As much as he was happy for his friends, this was way too creepy. He tried to explain how weird things were, but neither one looked at him. They started to dry the plant to smoke it later that week. After a few days had passed, the weed was ready to smoke.

It was AMAZING. The greatest joint they ever smoked. Immediately they roped off the area. They had ordered Trinity not to enter daddy's work, if she and her friends wanted fruit, Trevor and Cory can pick it. Trinity had protested she found it first, but Ricky had told her she can sell fruit door to door cheaper than the supermarket, and make money. She reluctantly agreed.

She was happy to have buyers. The residents had heard of rumors, but no one wanted to cross paths with Ricky and Julian. Plus what Trinity charged was a bargain. This time of year, fruit was expensive. Ricky and Julian started growing new plants. They wanted to test it before selling it to buyers, so they brought some over to J-Rocs. Luckily his trailer was busy. He was making a movie, his best project. A group of fairies had escaped and they had hunters to capture and punish them for escaping. Bubbles played the head bounty hunter. 

Bubbles declined to get high. He enjoyed weed, but where it came from scared him. He was afraid to be jinxed. Julian and Ricky decided to ask Shitty Bill for help. He can be their driver. As they were talking, they didn't know they were being spied on. Mr.Lahey and Randy were listening under the window.

"Mr. Lahey, did you hear that? Fruit trees and weed? Shall we call the cops?"

Jim Lahey shook his head. "Not yet Randy. We should check out the area. While they are stoned out of their minds."

They proceeded to sneak away. What they saw made their jaws drop. They weren't kidding. It was beautiful. But unusual. They decided to go home to think. Later that night, Trevor and Cory were ordered to pick fruit for Trinity's business. While they were there they heard a noise. Both were spooked, but they had their orders. When Trevor was on a ladder he thought he smelled something rotting. He accused Cory of farting which Cory denied. When they saw the monster, they screamed. 

They dropped everything and ran. They ran to Lucy's and told Sarah what happened. She was skeptical but when she saw the piece of fur on Cory, she called Julian. He wasn't home so she left a message. She told them to stay home. 

When morning arrived Sarah called George Green, one of the local police. She asked him to investigate. He came over two hours later and went to the area Sarah pointed him to. His report was inconclusive. It was a warm day, and those trees had fruit tied to them. As for the monster, he said it was kids playing a elaborate prank. He said nothing more than left. Sarah was skeptical but decided to call Julian back. Julian was upset, but not as much as Ricky who was furious that Cory and Trevor abandoned their duty. 

Jim Lahey stood near the window drinking. He didn't feel like harassing Ricky and his shit pals today, so he decided to take the day off and leave Randy in charge. He felt the familiar ball of dread. This wasn't the first time he seen something unusual. He drank, not because of him losing his job as a cop, no thanks to a teenage Ricky, Bubbles or Julian, not even George Green, but because of fourteen year old Susan Millers in 1978. 

He decided to call an old friend, William Huggins.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Dean just finished crossing the border. It wasn't that hard. They both expected to be be questioned like crazy but they were waved through without much trouble. Dean had remarked that both guards in the booth seemed stoned and slightly tipsy. Sam agreed with him. The smell of marijuana was strong. 

"So where is Sunnyvale Sam?"

"According to Bill's directions, it is just a few miles away from Dartmouth, Nova Scotia. We are in the province of New Brunswick, it will take some time to get there, maybe a day or two to drive depending on weather and traffic conditions."

"Man Sam, look at all the snow. Plus isn't April? I hope this hunt is over quickly. I cannot stand the cold. Ugh."

Sam just shook his head at Dean. But he agreed with him. He read in his old geography book that snow can stay as long as May in some parts of Canada. A day later they were in a small town called Nine Mile River and had stopped to get something to eat and to spend the night before they headed to Sunnyvale. They were currently sitting in a booth having dessert and Sam was currently reading a newspaper. Dean was chowing down on a pie and was eyeing up a blonde waitress who kept giving him shy glances. Dean was thinking of asking her to go on a drive after her shift ended  


"Dean check this out. There is reports of a Sasquatch sighting in a small town near here. 'Residents in Sunnyvale Trailer Park are scared to leave their homes. Two young men, Cory and Trevor who declined to say their last names, had witnessed a 'big scary monster' in the woods while they out picking fruit. Cory had claimed that the monster had grabbed him by the shirt and tried to eat him. Trevor had also claimed he had seen it. Residents there had also spotted the so called Sasquatch. It seemed to be guarding the woods and a old timer that have lived there long term, said the monster was angry that humans were trespassing on its property. This isn't the first time that a Sasquatch was spotted. There was sightings thirty years ago in the same area. But there was also tragedy. Back in 1978, Susan Millers, age 14 was discovered in a path leading to the woods flayed alive. Police were baffled by the senseless tragic death. It was ruled an accident since the only path there was Susan's footprints with no tire tracks. They believed that it was a animal attack. But her death is controversial. There was no footprints, but glitter and candy wrappers were found nearby. Some people are saying it was murder since the clothes she was wearing were still on her body. Many believed it was 22 year old David Enders who was the murderer. He was recently found not guilty in a controversial ruling for animal cruelty. Some were saying he committed the murder after getting bored skinning animals alive and chose young Susan for his first human target. There was animal rights activists outside the courthouse where he was acquitted. Gerald Millers, father of young Susan was there shouting David was the one who killed Susan. Witnesses there say David smiled at Gerald at the accusation. But before police could reopen the case, David had vanished. Many were saying the town's mayor at the time, Kenneth Smoth had pulled strings to acquit his nephew. He also resigned the same year."

Dean looked up at Sam. "Flayed alive? She was fourteen. I thought Tricksters only went after assholes, but what would he want with a kid? That doesn't make any sense. Poor kid."

"Yeah. But Elvis said it was a accident. The prank was meant for someone else. I have to assume it was meant for this David Enders. Look lets go around town and ask questions. We don't need to pretend to be Feds, a Sasquatch is an urban legend anyway. We can ask questions to see how far the sightings go."

"Okay Sam." Dean agreed after shoving the remains of the last piece of pie in his mouth. 

They both went around and asked questions around town. The residents were guarded around the two American hunters but were friendly. They said none of the young people believed in Sasquatch but most of the old people did. One of them swore he saw the creature down south, it liked to growl at anyone that went near his forest. But he refused to move away from the area. Most people didn't believe him, but he said the only people who believed him were two men. A cop and a hunter. He said both were old now, but back then were younger and more active. 

Sam thanked him. 

"So Sam, find out anything?" 

"Nothing we already know, but maybe we should check out the case of David Enders and Susan Millers. The Trickster there left candy wrappers. But those creatures were clever, no way he mistaken Susan for David. There has to be another reason. Plus glitter. Why was glitter there?" 

"Could be a fairy." Dean observed. 

"Perhaps. Elvis mentioned fairies took David away. Most fairies are mischievous creatures. They wouldn't be happy that animals of the forest were being hurt. They would have punished David harshly." 

"Lets find a place to crash, and look in the police files in the morning. It's getting really cold now." 

Sam and Dean went to the only motel in town to get some rest. Unaware there was something watching them.


	6. Chapter 6

Julian swore after he got off the phone with Shitty Bill. He said he was too tired and weak to help Julian and Ricky with their new operation. Ricky was on the couch getting stoned.

"Ricky! Stop smoking the weed. We need to move the product soon, and we have no driver."

"What do mean there is no driver. What about Shitty?"

"He said no."

"What! I'll call him." 

After a few minutes of a lot of F bombs being thrown over the phone, Ricky slammed the phone down. "Fuck! We need a driver. Shitty's always been good. Why isn't he helping. Well, fuck him. We can ask my dad, or Bubbles."

"Your dad's in jail, Ricky."

"Well we can sell some dope and bail him out."

"With what? We don't have enough money. We need five grand for bail, we only made 1/3 that. We need that to hire a driver."

"What about my dad? He's going crazy in there."

"Your dad got arrested for fraud. He'll be in there for awhile. We'll bail him out, and with the money we make off the dope, we can pay back the crown."

"The crown? Stop saying fancy words Julian."

"Ray has to repay the government. He owes a lot of money. He faked being in the chair. The police will keep coming around here when Ray comes back."

"George Green? Fuck him."

"Not just him, the city cops. C'mon lets find Bubbles."

Bubbles meanwhile was in his shed playing with his kitties. His favorite, Spotty, just had kittens. Bubbles felt proud. He realized he needed to pick up some kitty food and special milk for his cat. But he was worried how he was going to pay for it. The cart business is slow right now. Ever since the malls started locking them up and people using quarters they put the carts back themselves. Plus some of them had sensors. Stupid malls. Ever since those new American owners came here, they started changing everything. It was a lot harder to make a living. That's why he starred in many of J-Roc's greasy movies. They paid well, but Bubbles felt uncomfortable with some of the stuff J-Roc asked him to do. The last scene he did, he had to pretend to hit the friendly fairy lady with a stick. Bubbles hated doing violent scenes like that. He was an actor, but damn the stuff people ask for these days, some people are sick. 

He was pondering on what to do when his friends knocked on his door.

"Come in."

"Bubbles, we need help."

"What is it Julian?"

"Can you be our driver?"

"A driver? For that jinxed weed. Fuck no."

"C'mon Bubbles. You are the only one that can help." Julian asked.

"Ask Shitty."

"Asshole said no."

"Gee wonder why Ricky."

"Bubbles, the weed is not jinxed. It's fine."

"You guys ever stop to think where that weed comes from? Remember when we were kids? That Samquanch was there too. Remember that girl, Susan? She went into those woods, guess what happened to her. Not to mention David. He's gone too."

"That was a long time ago. It was an accident. It has nothing to do with us. There is no such thing as Bigfoot."

"You sure about that Julian? What about Cory and Trevor. They refuse to go back in. Not even with both of you guys bullying them, they both said no."

"Oh, they'll be doing what we say. They need weed and smokes soon." Ricky clenched his hand and broke his cigarette in the progress. "FUCK!" 

"Calm down Ricky." 

"Bubbles please think about it. You need to feed your cats. Please." Julian begged. 

Bubbles wavered. Damn, Julian is right. But he hoped nothing went wrong. Then he heard some swearing. 

"Get the FUCK out here!” 

Oh no. Cyrus. Fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning. This chapter contains mentions of animal abuse.

"Man, Sammy even for a trailer park this place looks so run down. What the hell. What is going on over there?" Dean was looking at a group of greasy looking men arguing with a sleazy looking man waving a gun around. One of them was wearing super thick glasses that made his eyes look huge. 

"Better stay out of it Dean, the last thing we need is to draw attention to ourselves." They had arrived in town just a few minutes ago and saw the residents there giving them a curious look. They called Bill Huggins last night and he told them where to find his trailer. So far every trailer looked alike. They decided to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, miss? Can you tell me where to find William Huggins?" Sam asked the first person he saw, a skinny looking blonde wearing a skimpy outfit even in this chilly April. 

She looked them over. God they were HOT. Especially the one with the long hair. The driver was gorgeous too, she hoped both were available. It wouldn't matter if they were not, she was not picky, but it made things more easier. Hopefully she can have them both, maybe be down for a threesome. Ricky wasn't putting out these days, and Randy was too busy with Mr. Lahey. Too bad Julian refused to acknowledge her. Her affairs with both George Green and Cyrus ended much too quickly.

"Shitty Bill? He is on the edge of the Sunnyvale, just beyond Jim Lahey's trailer. It is the one closest to the forest. What do you want with him? I can be much better company. How about it." She stood up and displayed what she had by rubbing her hands down her breasts to her waist.

"No thanks. We need to talk to your friend, Mr. um, Shitty Bill. Is he home?" Sam was flattered, but she was totally not his type, maybe Dean's. Dean liked older women. Especially those that put out easily. Since he was giving the blonde a sultry look. 

"He is, I seen him drive home an hour ago. He went out to pick up a pack of smokes."

"Lucy, what the hell is going on? Who the fuck are these guys?" The fat man with the pompadour haircut said when he walked up. He looked at the two guys in the car. Irritated that they were really good looking and had a great looking car. By the look of things, they were American. He was jealous that his longtime on/off girlfriend was checking them out. 

"Ricky! Be nice, they are looking for Shitty."

"Shitty? What the fuck do you need him for? His junkyard is closed down. I doubt you need parts of your car."

"We need to talk to him, it is important. He called us himself. We are here on a behalf on his friend, who couldn't make it." Sam was going to show off his fake badge, but decided against it. This guy looked unpredictable, including the one with the gun who gave them the finger. Asshole.

"Who the fuck cares. Lucy lets go. I want to see Trin, I need to tell her there was no fruit picked last night."

"Alright. See you guys." Lucy winked at them as she sashayed away.

Dean and Sam drove away. "What the hell. What was that about." Dean wondered. Lucy was hot for a trailer chick. It looked like she wasn't available. Too bad. The greasy looking guy there must be her boyfriend.

"Forget about Dean, we are on a job. Besides you hooked up with that waitress last night anyway."

"So? I'm in Canada. So many polite ladies here. They have a reputation of being tigresses in the sheets. So quiet, but when they are in bed. Growl."

"Dean."

"What? You need to get laid Sam. You have been single way too long."

"That's my business. Besides, we are on a hunt. There it is." They pull up to a run down looking trailer. It was a lot more smaller than the other trailers, but it was a perfect size for a single man. They pull up and after Sam sent a text to their mom, Mary, to let her and Castiel know that they had made it to Nova Scotia. Mary sent them a text informing them that she was glad that they were safe and to say hi to Bill for her. She also mentioned she is learning how to text with Castiel's help. The future was a bit much for her. After Sam hung up his phone, him and Dean got out of their car. They went to the trailer and knocked. 

A scruffy, messy looking older man peeked out of the curtains on the door. 

"Yeah." 

"Bill, or do you prefer to be called Shitty? Hi, I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. We got a call from a guy named Elvis Katz." 

"Never heard of him. Fuck off." The curtain closes. Dean knocks again. Sam and Dean give each other a exasperated look. 

"Our grandfather is Samuel Campbell, our mom is Mary Campbell - Winchester. We got info about a Trickster. Our friend and fellow hunter name was Robert Singer. He was murdered by a Leviathan monster. We are here to investigate a mystery about fruit trees and sightings of a Bigfoot." Dean tells the door. The door unlocks and the door opens. 

"Come in, and don't touch anything." 

Sam and Dean walk cautiously in. The place was messy. It had fast food bags, and empty cans everywhere. There was even beer cans. *This guy* was the legendary hunter they heard so much about? He didn't look like much. He was thin and fragile looking. The guy that they heard of was fast and clever. But Sam knew not to judge by first expressions. For all they knew this guy may be putting on a facade. Elvis warned that this guy was eccentric. He didn't want anyone to know who he really was. It was Dean that talked first. 

"OK, Shitty. What is going on around here? There is rumors that reach about the weird things that go on all the way back then. We heard stories about the Bigfoot. But we also heard about Susan and David back in 1978." 

"Shitty? Only the residents around here call me that. You can call me Bill. It's alright. But in public call me Shitty. No one calls me Bill except Jim Lahey. I call myself Shitty so no one bothers me. Especially hunters like Elvis. That kid will get himself killed one day. So about that Trickster. You assume Bobby told you about that pesky Trickster all those years ago." 

"Yeah. He told us you and Rufus Turner killed it. When did all this begin. Was it because of David Enders? If he was taken care of, why is that Bigfoot seen again. How is that relevant to the case right about now." 

Bill sighed loudly. "It is not a happy story. You must have known about Susan. She was a very good kid. I remember her as a good church going kid. Even as a young girl I can see how good hearted she was. I was a hunter. Even before cell phones, I was traveling all over the country including the United States. I remember traveling with your grandfather Samuel. He was on a case about a demon making deals. I came along for backup and when I was on the phone calling about what was going on back home I heard reports about weird things that was going on around here. It was fall. Winter was coming and there was a hunter that was telling me about a weird incident involving jungle trees that appeared overnight. It was the same forest that is right behind this trailer. People around here were mystified. Thankfully the folks around here hate law enforcement. No one bothered to tell the authorities about the jungle trees or plants. The folks around here were hippies. They blamed the marijuana for the illusions. No one thought much of it till a Bigfoot appeared. I don't know if either of you believe in fairies, but they were there to collect a debt from someone that asked a fairy king for a favor. The Bigfoot was a illusion was created by the Trickster. He was known as Coyote. He was there to assist the fairies. This part of the country was sacred to the fairies around here. They don't live in this dimension but they come here every couple of decades to do favors for the Natives peoples that used to live around here. Coyote and the fairies were very well respected before the Europeans came and colonized the country. Before that they were given gifts and were left alone. After the people here were driven away is when Coyote started playing tricks on the assholes that disrespected the land and the original people that lived around here. Deadly pranks and such. He only showed up when he was needed." 

"This Trickster. Did he have a human form, cause the one we known as Loki appeared as human." Dean told Bill. 

"No, not as first. According to legend he appeared as a coyote or any animal that the people who saw him as. He only appeared when there was too many bad things going on. He never stayed for very long, he moved on. He was a good illusionist, he appeared in many forms, but the Bigfoot was new and was gaining traction and he exploited it. In 1978 is when the fairies came. They dislike the cold weather and usually bring a piece of home with them. That explained the jungle and warm weather. Of course it is now fruit trees, but back then it was jungle trees. To this day we don't know who called the Fairy King. But the fairies never forget any debts. I suspect it was about David Enders. You read the reports. I am a hunter that hunted but even evil things I never got any pleasure from killing. David was a sadist. I have no doubts he would have moved on to killing humans after he got tired from torturing animals. Poor creatures were alive when he skinned them. The hunter that lived around here was forced to slit a fox's throat after the animal was skinned and it refused to die. When I returned home, I came here to inspect the area. The reports that I was given was not exaggerated. These trees were huge. I myself saw the fairies. They are small. But even then I knew not to approach them." 

"Dean and I encountered fairies. They were there to collect firstborn children. What was different about this group of fairies?" 

"Every fairy colony works differently. The fairies around here are here to collect the plants that grow around here. I suspect is about those marijuana plants these troublemakers like to grow around here." 

"Fairies like getting stoned? How did we not know about this?" Dean had to know. So far the story was getting strange. If he and Sam knew about that, they could have left weed behind for those fairies back then. Then Dean wouldn't have got kidnapped. 

"Like I said not every colony works the same. These fairies must see weed as a sacred plant. They must use that for their spells. That is why any plant that grows in their land grows so fast in a short amount of time. Marijuana only exists in our dimension. Once the fairies get what they want they move on. They must have asked Coyote to guard the area. He took on the role of Bigfoot. The illusion worked. No one wanted to enter the forest. But Coyote was also there to get back at the assholes that were causing trouble around here. If you read the police reports, there was many deadly accidents around here." 

"What about Susan? And David. How do they tie into this?" 

"I'm getting to that. I was a hunter, there was only one man that called me for help. It was a police officer named Jim Lahey. The hunter that lived around here moved away with his son. He was afraid the fairies would take him away, and he knew that he was no match to the fairies and Trickster. So he told the only man who believed in the supernatural, officer Jim Lahey. I admit I was young and cocky back then. I severely underestimated Coyote. I rarely lost a hunt, and I was confident that I can solve the whole mystery on my own. Coyote was responsible for killing three men. Yes they were assholes, but were still human. Jim seen the fairy magic and was spooked. He didn't see the fairy's physical form since he wasn't a firstborn child, but seen how quickly plants grew and flourished in a manner of days, and even one instance in hours. He called me to help capture the one who was responsible for the murders. So armed with a wooden stake, I entered the forest to confront Coyote. This time he appeared as a man. He told me that he was there to pass judgement on the man responsible for skinning live animals and to leave him alone to do his work. He promised not to kill David but to punish him. Eye to eye he says. But I knew David would be flayed. No living creature could live without their skin. I pulled out my stake to kill him, but he ran. I ran after him to kill him and he led me down the jungle forest. You know what happened? I tripped. I tripped and sprained my ankle on a tree root. Coyote got away. I berated myself for not watching where I was going and in my defense it was dark. I decided to go home for the night. What I didn't count on is young Susan going on a morning jog. She preferred to jog near the edge of the forest since there was a path that was popular with deer and there was a small path there. She was in training to join a track team. David was also spotted going down the same path. Not always the same time, he often put down tracks to capture animals, to serve his sick addition. Coyote was there waiting. He assumed David would show up since David was bragging that he put down a trap to capture a cougar the next morning. Big cats around here are rare, but not unheard of. Something went wrong and instead of David, Susan was flayed." 

"Oh my god. That is horrible. But why Susan, she was just a kid. She didn't do anything wrong." Sam was horrified. It was bad enough he was stuck in Gabriel's time loop. But Dean never remembered anything. Susan was a child. 

"I dunno. To this day I don't know what went wrong. I regret not killing Coyote. I quit hunting on the spot. The trees vanished shortly after. So did the Trickster. I refused to do anything with hunting after that. Not till a few years ago when a Bigfoot was spotted. There was new reports of tricks that were being played on people. None of them were deadly, but humiliating for the people involved. There was one that stood out. You heard of Kenneth Smoth? He was David's uncle." Sam and Dean nodded. 

"Anyway, he woke up and was totally blind. He woke up with no eyeballs. It was embarrassing for him, since he told everyone he bet his eyesight he can win a silly bet. He was screaming that his eyes were gone. Apparently he spent the night with a prostitute. It happened around here. But according to the doctors, no surgical scars were present. No scars or scratches, it was like he was born that way. Stranger thing is, his "roots" to his eyeballs were still present. Guy didn't get his eyes back. But it didn't stop there. Weird things kept happening. Like candy growing on trees, raining juice, that sort of thing. The local children loved it. Can't blame them. Kids are kids. I suspected Coyote was back. It is well known Tricksters love sweets. Coyote was no different. I believe he was feeling guilty about Susan's death. But he was stubborn. He wanted to play. He knew I recently moved back to the area since he was silent for many years. He wanted me to hunt him. Tricksters are a proud species. Suicide will never cross their minds. I think he wanted me to hunt him. But I am old. I let myself go over the years. I wasn't the same young man I once was. So I called Bobby Singer. He was the only other hunter that I knew that specializes in hunting Tricksters. I assume it was this 'Loki' I heard so much about?" Sam nodded. He still didn't forgive Gabriel about his trick. 

"Anyway, Bobby said he was busy. He said he had his hands full about the Apocalypse. Thank you both for adverting it. So he sent another hunter, Rufus Turner. I actually like Rufus. He took no bullshit from anyone. After he arrived we both armed ourselves with weapons from a tree and went into the woods. We found the Trickster sitting on a rock smoking a joint. He put up no fight when we finally killed it. He smiled when he died. To make sure he was completely dead he stabbed him through the heart thoroughly and cut off his head. We then burned his remains and spread his ashes in many different areas around the forest and even out of town. No way he survived that." 

"You sure he was dead. We were fooled by Loki before." Dean remembered how Gabriel like to fake his deaths. 

"100% sure. He only did those tricks to get my attention. When I mention Susan's name, Coyote sighed. He looked so guilty and remorseful. I swore he said 'thank you' under his breath, but I am not sure. I am sure that he is gone for good." 

"Then what about David? What happened to him?" 

"The fairies took him away. Other than Coyote, they were the guardians of this forest. They wanted to punish David for his sins. When they left they took David with him. Presumably to punish him." 

"Then why are the fairies back. Plus a Bigfoot. What is that about?" Sam wondered. 

"It is that time when the fairies come back to collect their supplies. It's been over thirty years. As for the Bigfoot I have no clue. I am old now. I don't have the energy to hunt anymore, plus my leg was never the same after that. I was hoping you two will finish the job. Hopefully to drive the fairies away forever. There are small children around here, plus those idiots growing marijuana plants in that clearing. Those fairies will be very angry that their sacred land is being stomped on by humans. They will punish the whole trailer park if they keep going to the forest. The Bigfoot can be a trick, but the fairies need to conserve their magic to sustain their presence around here. The magic is a lot weaker in our world, and the fairies would die without their magic. I don't believe it was a Trickster they would need sugar to survive, no wrappers were found around the forest. Can you help me?" 

"Of course. It is our job. We will help you. You worked with our family, including our mom, Mary Campbell. You taught her how to use a gun. Besides, you are famous in the hunting community." Dean told him, in awe at the story Bill just told. 

Bill smiles at the flattery. But he knew he didn't deserved it. "That was a long time ago. i am nothing but a drunk now. I should have stopped the Trickster years ago. Maybe Susan would still be alive. She could have a family right now." 

"We promise to get rid of the fairies. We had experience dealing with them before. As for the Bigfoot, we'll get to the bottom of things." Sam looks at the clock. Holy shit. Three hours must have passed. Sam gestured to Dean that they needed to go. 

"Thank you. Oh by the way, watch out for the three idiots around here including the two stupid morons that worship the ground they walk on. I admit, the one with the glasses, Bubbles is alright, but Julian and Ricky, all they care about is getting stoned and selling weed. They will stop you for interrupting their new operation. Other than Bubbles, none of them are smart, but are reckless. But Bubbles is loyal to his friends, no matter what they say, he will go along with them. Be careful. Especially when Cyrus comes around. He will probably shoot you if you cross him." 

"Who is Cyrus? And those guys you mentioned?" Dean curiosity was peaked. He preferred dealing with monsters, humans were unpredictable. 

"When you pulled into town did you see anyone arguing?" 

Sam answered. "We were approached by a friendly blonde named Lucy. Mmm. She was hot." Dean remembered her. He should take her up on her offer. 

"That is Lucy. Trust me that is someone you should stay FAR away from. She is trouble with a capital T. Besides, she is Ricky's girl." 

"Ricky. The one with the pompadour hair and greasy clothes?" Dean asked. 

"Yep. The one that wears black clothing holding a drink is Julian, and Bubbles is the one with the big eyes. Cyrus is the troublemaker that likes to throw his weight around wearing his leather jacket and sunglasses waving his little gun around. You know when he is around when he pulls up in his red corvette playing the song "I'm Old (You're Young)" by Rick Jeffery. Every time he pulls up. Just humor him if he approaches you." 

"Cyrus? Fuck him. I dealt with Lucifer and his aunt The Darkness." Dean scoffs. 

"I am glad I am retired. I don't think I can do what you two do now. I need to rest, you can stay if you wish." 

Sam looks around. "No thanks. We have a motel room in town. Dean and I will figure things out and we will keep in touch." 

"Alrighty, see you around. Say hello to your mom from me." 

"Bye." Sam and Dean leave. 

"What do you think Dean?" 

"Fairies. Open and shut case." 

"What about the Bigfoot?" 

"A Tulpa?" 

"Maybe. Let's go back in our motel room and do some research." 

"Research? Ugh. Pie. I need pie. Plus beer." 

"Fine." 

Sam and Dean drive away. Meanwhile, Bubbles was starting to get a headache listening to Cyrus's rants. Cyrus came to the trailer park looking for Julian. Apparently someone told Cyrus that Julian owed him money for a drug debt. Which was bullshit. Julian would never take anything from Cyrus. Julian told Cyrus to fuck off. Cyrus drove away vowing to get his debt paid from Julian. While Julian vowed to find the guy who set him up. Ricky went to Lucy's presumably to sponge off Lucy and Sarah again. 

He hoped that the weird forest went away soon. The last time something happened is to Susan. Bubbles remembered having a huge crush on her and he was devastated when she was found dead. Her skin was ripped off. But her skin was never found. The nightmares he got from finding her body haunted him for months. It was Jim Lahey that was the first officer on the scene. He remembered Jim puking. Every officer needed counseling after that. So did Bubbles. The nice psychiatrist told him it was a unfortunate accident, and it was not Bubbles' fault. But he was the one that convinced her to join their school's track team, sure she was older, but she was the only girl that never picked on Bubbles. She called his glasses cute. Since those words were spoken, Bubbles loved her. Until her body was found. Skinless. Bubbles forced the memory out of his head. He always suspected it was David Enders that committed the murders. He was a psychopath. He murdered Bubble's cat, Suzie. 

David Enders was an asshole. Bubbles was living in a foster home at the time. His parents disappeared from his life when he was a child and he lived in foster homes since. Julian and Ricky were the only ones that payed attention to him. Sure they picked on him from time to time, but it was never malicious. Both defended him from bullies. It was Julian who gave him a kitten. She was a beautiful tabby cat. She was cute and loved Bubbles unconditionally. Bubbles remembered how he loved Susan. He named his kitten after her. It was six months when she disappeared. Her skinless body was found in the woods. Her fur beside her. Bubbles remembered how he screamed. David had walked up to him and smirked. He told Bubbles it was just a dumb animal and he should 'man up' and forget about it. He than laughed at her body. The last words he spoke to Bubbles were, "Now that stupid cat can stay out of my yard." 

Bubbles seethed in rage. After he and his friends gave her a proper funeral and a burial, Bubbles swore to get him back. He had no proof, but knew David was a taxidermist in his spare time. He suspected David killed all those animals for fun. He heard the screams. He needed to get David back. But David was a lot older than him. Plus he was bigger. Way bigger. So Bubbles planned. At a sleepover at Ricky's, Ricky suggested that they play with a Ouija Board. Bubbles asked if David was the one to murder Suzie. The pointer said YES. Bubbles than asked how to get revenge. The pointer said one word. Fairy. At that moment Ricky called that game gay and quit. They went right to bed after that. But Bubbles couldn't get the word out of his head. So he went to the library the next day. He wanted to know about fairies. Most of the books he read was useless. But all said the same thing. They were mischievous creatures. They were guardians of nature. They also said to summon one all you needed to give up a firstborn son. So Bubbles created a spell with one name written on it. David Enders. He knew Davis was a only child. 

The next week a jungle appeared. Then weird things kept happening. Three people died under weird deaths. All three worked with David at his taxidermy shop. They were suspected of killing innocent creatures. Then when Susan died, Bubbles felt nothing but extreme guilt. It was his fault that happened. Susan was a innocent girl. If it wasn't for him, Susan would still be alive. David was arrested after he was found with a knife holding a dog. He was just about to skin it till a random woman caught him. He spent the night in jail until his mayor uncle pulled from strings. He should have told the police about his cat. Susan wouldn't have been murdered. Then David disappeared. Since that day, he hasn't seen since. He just up and vanished. Weird thing was his shoes and wallet were still in his trailer. Plus his father's watch. Everyone in the trailer park knew David never left home without it. 

If that wasn't weird enough. Plants grew ultra fast, so fast, that you can harvest a whole garden in less than 48 hours. The people in the trailer park took advantage of that. Till the Samsquanch appeared. It chased everyone away. It was there for a few weeks till Susan died. It was a few days after that then David vanished, so did the jungle. Now there is fruit trees? Fuck that. According to Cory and Trevor, there was a monster living in those woods. Ricky and Julian had told them that there was no such thing. But Bubbles believed them. That is why he wanted nothing to do with their new marijuana operation. But they were his loyal friends. 

Dammit.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fucking squirrels!" Ricky fired his gun. *Bang, Bang*

"Ricky! That's enough!" Julian tells Ricky after taking his gun away.

"Fuck off with the guns!" A voice tells them in the distance. Also known as Donny. Who did nothing but complain.

"Ricky! We have to lay low. The plants are being harvested as we speak. If anyone finds out where the plants are coming from, we are fucked."

"Fuck, Julian. These fuckers are eating the product."

"We'll set some traps. You have to keep quiet about this. No more guns."

"Well fine then. Assholes better not come back."

Both Ricky and Julian were at the edge of the forest waiting for Cory and Trevor. Ricky had told them to get their useless asses back to work. Sasquatch or not. He knew both ran out of cigarettes and chips. Ricky lit up a smoke. He wanted to move the product as soon as possible. Julian said he found a buyer. There was a buyer in Charlottetown P.E.I. He didn't give his name, but there was sailors coming for their annual shore leave, and needed weed. Julian estimated that the buyer offered a few thousand dollars for a few pounds of weed. If the sailors loved it, Julian and Ricky were guaranteed to have regular customers in Dartmouth as well. 

Julian was drinking his drink. He knew that whoever set him up is a dead man. For the last few days he was trying to find out who set him to Cyrus. He thought it was Lahey, but that was unlikely. Jim was not acting like himself lately. He stopped drinking and never bothered Ricky. He even stopped flirting with Julian. Normally that would be a good thing, but for Jim that was unusual. He spent most of his time holed up in his trailer and he left Randy in charge, which Randy was exploiting. He started imposing as many fines as he could starting with Julian. Asshole. Right now he was organizing a meeting for the trailer park. He was planning to have the old trailers torn down and putting new trailers up. Julian didn't agree with Randy. He hoped Barb Lahey came home soon. She needed to stop Randy. 

A few minutes later, both Cory and Trevor returned. They were holding up the marijuana plants. They were due to return to the forest to pick some fruit for Trinity, she had more orders. 

"About time. You grab all the plants?" Ricky demanded.

"Yeah Ricky." Trevor said. Cory nodded.

"Good. Put those plants in the trunk and be careful. No more squishing, got it?" Ricky demanded.

Both left and started loading. Unknown to Julian and Ricky, Sam and Dean went to the forest at the same time to find out clues about the fairies. They were carrying bag of table salt just in case Dean saw fairies and shotgun shells made out of salt just in case the 'Bigfoot' came back. Sam and Dean also memorized the incantation to get rid of fairies. They did the research and concluded that all they needed to get rid of fairies was to talk to the head fairy in charge. A task neither one was looking forward to. 

"Dean, what do you remember about fairies?" 

"I remember being abducted, and you banging some random girl instead of looking for me." 

"I had no soul Dean." 

"Excuses, excuses. Anyway, Bill told us that the fairies around here like weed." 

Sam sighs. He knew Dean would bring that up. 

"I apologized so many times when I got my soul back. I said I was sorry. Other than that is it the fairy king that is doing this?" 

"I don't know. I hope not. I brought cream. It's in the trunk, just in case." 

"Good. Be prepared for anything." 

They were checking out the trees for any clues when they heard voices. Both Sam and Dean took out their guns and hid behind some trees. It was those guys, Cory and Trevor. Dean concluded these must be the two dumbasses that hung around with Ricky and Julian. 

"You heard something Cory?" 

"No, did you?" 

"Nope." Trevor lied. He swore he seen someone, but was really sure. He had no plans to return to this forest, but both Cory and Trevor were broke. They needed snacks, plus there was the new COD game that just came out. That game they were looking forward to playing for months. Julian promised to buy that game for them when they sold the weed. 

Dean looked at Sam and gestured they needed to put their guns away. These guys were human, but they needed them gone. They decided to scare them. Dean started scratching the tree in front him while Sam made some growling noises. 

"The Bigfoot! Lets get the fuck out of here!" Both guys took off. 

When those two left, both Sam and Dean were relieved. They had a job to do. They were about to leave when they heard another voice. 

"Alright. Who the fuck is there! This place is private property. Who ever is there, get the fuck out here. Leave now, and you will not be shot." 

Julian was getting pissed. He saw both Cory and Trevor taking off. They were screaming that the Bigfoot is back. Ricky was already gone, he went to dry out the weed to sell. He wondered if this was Terry and Dennis, both friends with Cyrus. He was 100% sure that this so called 'Bigfoot' was a prank by those two morons. He had to give them credit, he wouldn't have guessed that those two were smart. But he had a job. More plants were going to be planted tomorrow, and they had a verbal contract with their buyer. He pulled out his gun and went towards the trees. He stopped right in front of the two trees in front of him. He had a feeling it was those two jackasses. 

Sam was getting worried. He and his brother thought that the forest was empty. He didn't expect Julian to be here. Now what. They needed this place empty. It was almost sunset, those fairies were coming out soon. According to Dean, the fairies prefer coming out after dusk. There was exceptions, but according to Bill, the fairies were seen after sunset. Since it was now early April, the sun will set a little early. It was starting to set. They didn't have much time. Dean pulled out his gun, with Sam mouthing 'No' to Dean. The guy behind the trees were still standing there. He didn't want to be shot, but this guy will be punished by the fairies. It was Sam that spoke first. 

"Hey! We are coming out! Don't shoot!" 

Julian was in disbelief. It was those two Americans. What the hell were they doing around here? 

"What the fuck! Who are you?" He demanded. 

Dean pulled out his fake FBI badge."I am Agent Adams and this is my partner Agent Cochrane. We are here investigating a case." 

Julian wasn't stupid. He been in jail. The people in jail where he spent his time were criminals. He knew a forgery when he saw one. "Bull. Those are fake. I know those are fake, besides this is Canada, you wouldn't have any jurisdiction here anyway, not without the Canadian Consulate and the RCMP, who the fuck are you really?" 

Sam swore under his breath. So much for that plan. He studied Canadian law in Stanford. He knew Canada and the United States needed to work permission to work international cases if criminals crossed the borders. He knew their badges and fake ID's were worthless. 

Sam gestured that he was putting his badge away. He motioned to Dean to do the same thing. 

"Okay, you got us. You are right. My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean. We are investigating a case. I can't get into details, but it is urgent that we need to leave now." 

"Yeah right. Are you working with Cyrus? Guy has balls. Sending two Americans to steal our weed. He upgraded. Just a warning, guy is an asshole. He will stab you in the back to save his own ass." He still didn't put his gun down. For all he knew Cyrus, Terry and Dennis could be nearby. 

Dean was getting annoyed. This guy was starting to piss him off. Then he noticed small flashes of color. The fairies, they were here. He looked at the sky. The sun set. He told Sam that the sun was down. 

"Julian. We need to go NOW. We are all in danger if we stay here. The fairies, they are here. We are dead men if we don't leave." 

"What fairies, there is no such thi-" He saw the lights. No fucking way. He saw a beautiful naked lady fly in front of him. She smiled at Julian. Julian blinked. How strong was this drink anyway? 

"Dean, are they here? The fairies?" 

Dean nodded. Damn. They were so screwed. Then they heard a growl. The Bigfoot. It was here. Both Sam and Dean took out their guns. Along with Julian who pointed his gun at the direction the noise was coming from. He didn't know what to expect. Then a huge monster came charging at them. It was gigantic. All three starting firing. The Bigfoot didn't stop. 

"RUN!" Sam yelled. 

All three ran away. They didn't stop running until they were out of the woods. 

"What the fuck. What the hell was that?" Julian demanded. He was out of breath. Damn he needed to start working out again. He looked at the two young guys with him. Neither one looked winded. 

"Fairies. As for the 'Bigfoot,' we have no clue. Julian how long was those trees around here?" Sam asked. He needed info. 

"Fairies? Bigfoot? What the hell. Who are are two?" 

"My name is Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam. We are hunters." 

Hunters. Hunters that hunt....monsters? Julian was in disbelief. He heard the rumors there was actually more to the world than he thought. His father was abusive to both him and his younger brothers and Julian was the one that usually took most of the beatings. His father usually drank heavily. Telling Julian that he was going to grow up to be a hunter like him when he grew up. But that didn't happen. He dumped him and his two brothers when he was six to his grandmothers and was never seen again. These two guys, he wondered if they did this full time. 

"Hunters. You hunt those...things?" 

"Yes. Those fairies are relentless. You must not enter those woods. Tell your friends that they must stay out of those woods after dark. Only the eldest child can see fairies. The fairies we encountered in the past like to kidnap firstborn. You have children, Julian? If you don't stop. Your firstborn will be taken away forever." Dean explained. 

Julian downed his drink. He wanted to go the liquor store to buy some more rum. Maybe some whisky. He needed to get wasted tonight. 

"Fairies are real. Bigfoot is real. So that is why the old man left. He always went on about hunting monsters. I always thought he was just a drunk. Damn." Julian needed a stiff drink now. Maybe some of the weed they cultivated. 

"Julian. Did you see the fairies?" Sam asked. 

"You mean that tiny naked woman? Yep." 

"So are you a firstborn or only child?" 

"I have two younger brothers." 

"Then you are at risk to be kidnapped. You remember 1978?" Sam needed to know what exactly happened. 

"You mean Susan and David? I seen the jungle trees and I remember the police that were around. I remember what they said about Susan. She was a nice girl. She was the one that gave me my first kiss. David was a evil monster. He killed Bubble's cat." Julian remembered how devastated Bubbles was. He knew it was David that killed her. He actually seen David skinning a mouse. He had nightmares after that. Those small screams haunted him since. Then when Susan died. Fuck. He admitted he was glad David was gone. He wasn't just a animal killer, he was also a huge bully. He threatened to beat up Julian and his friends several times despite him being older. 

"Julian. It is imperative that no one enters those woods. Not until those fairies are gone. Can you do that?" Sam told Julian. 

Julian hesitated. He had a buyer for the weed. He was guaranteed to make at least 10k for the amount of weed he had now, but it would take months to get the order to Dartmouth. Fuck. Why does things have to get so complicated. Then he heard Sarah's voice. 

"Julian! Trinity is missing!"


	9. Chapter 9

Jim Lahey was drinking a cup of coffee in his trailer relaxing. So far he had ignored every phone call the other residents left on his machine. He had listened to their frantic messages. Randy had started imposing fines. He wanted to turn this entire trailer park into a HOA. He was sick and tired of the shit that was going on every year by those dumb idiots. So he told Jim of his plans. Usually, Jim would have scolded Randy, but this time he didn't care. He just wanted to be left alone. The anniversary of the death of Susan Millers was coming up and he wanted to be far away from this park. He told Randy he wanted to go to Dartmouth for a few days. Randy had understood. Barb was still not home, she had wrote a postcard telling Jim she was in Montreal with Sam Losco and wanted to improve her French. He took a another sip of coffee when he heard a pounding on the door.

"LAHEY! Get your drunken ass out here! My daughter is missing. Get out here before I break this door down!" That was Ricky's voice. Jim sighed. He didn't want to answer the door, but Trinity was a young girl. He didn't want to be responsible for another senseless death. He got up and answered the door.

"Yes Ricky?" He said tiredly.

Ricky had stood there with his fists by his side. Lucy had ran to Julian's trailer, looking for Trinity who disappeared a few hours ago. She didn't come home for supper. Lucy had thought she was at her friends, or with Bubbles looking at his new kittens, but everyone said she wasn't around. When Ricky came home from the woods with his marijuana plants, Lucy was at Julian's trailer trying to see if Trinity had come over to visit her dad. Ricky had greeted Lucy, but when he saw Lucy's tears he knew something was wrong. He was scared outright when Lucy had told him that Trinity wasn't seen since this morning. He had asked Bubbles, who denied seeing her and called J-Roc and T and their neighbours. No one spotted her. So Ricky came to Lahey's. He hated Lahey, but he put his feelings aside to ask for help. He remembered he used to be a cop. 

"My daughter is missing. I need your help. I don't care how drunk you are, I need you."

Jim just looked at Ricky. He saw the pain in his eyes and saw he needed to help Ricky. 

"Of course, come in."

An hour later there was police cars around Lucy's and Sarah's trailer. There was a Amber Alert in place. Since Trinity was underage, there was a alert in place. Lucy was surrounded by cops, but at the moment she didn't care if her former lover George Green was there. All that mattered is that her daughter needed to be found. It was already 8 and Trinity wasn't seen since this morning. 

"I already answered your questions. Trinity said she was going out to do some errands, and that was it. She wanted to go shopping after her errands were done." Lucy was trying not to cry. She loved her daughter unconditionally, and was afraid that something bad was going to happen to her.

"Did she say what errands she wanted to do?" The woman cop asked Lucy.

"She wanted to pick up some fruit. She said she wanted to start her business again. She said she needed a new bike. So she got dressed and headed out."

"How long ago was that?"

"10 am."

"Thank you. Don't worry. She is what thirteen? Maybe she went to meet some boys."

Lucy shook her head. "No. The boy she likes lives next door. He said Trinity never came over. She always says hi to him. But not today. Please find my daughter."

The cop nods sympathetically. She closed her notebook and went and talked to the other residents.

Meanwhile Julian, Sam and Dean were listening to Sarah. 

"What do you mean Trinity is missing?" Julian asked Sarah.

"She said you guys were taking too long to pick fruit. She said the job would be faster if she did the job herself. That was hours ago."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. 

Dean opened his mouth. "Sarah, is Trinity an only child?"

Sarah stares at him in disbelief. "What does that have to do with anything."

"Yes she is. She is Lucy's and Ricky's only child." Julian answers.

"Shit. We can't go in the woods. There is monsters present."

"Monsters. What the hell are you guys talking about."

Julian fills her in.

Back at the park... 

"Ricky. Don't worry. Trinity will be fine. I'm sure of it." 

"Fuck. Bubbles. Trin is missing because of me. I should have picked the fruit for her. Now she is gone. It's all of my fault."

Bubbles was worried. He loved Trinity too, and was sure that she was missing because of that jinxed weed. But he didn't dare open his mouth. Ricky and Lucy didn't need the extra stress. He knew there was weed in the car, but hoped that the cops didn't go look in the trunk. There was enough weed inside to put them away for a long time, and right now Ricky needed to stay focused. He had to find Trinity. Bubbles was going to suggest splitting up to look for Trinity when he spotted Julian, Sarah and those two Americans. They looked scared. Oh god. He hoped that it wasn't another tragedy. Julian had ran to Bubbles.

"Bubbles, I need to talk to you and Ricky. Alone."

Lucy had saw Julian and Sarah and came rushing over. "Did you find Trin?"

"No, but we promise to get her back." Sam reassured Lucy. He had a feeling where Trinity was, but no way in hell is he going to tell Lucy that. She didn't need to know certain things.

Lucy teared up. "Ricky asked Jim for help. He called his cop buddies to find Trinity."

Julian was worried about the weed in Ricky's car, but for now their first priority was finding Trinity. After seeing those fairies and 'Bigfoot' he knew he didn't have any time to waste. Sam and Dean had told him that those creatures were interested in taking firstborn children as slaves to the Fairy King. Fuck. If he knew those woods were cursed, he would have burned it down a few days ago.

Ricky had spotted Julian. "Julian! Did you see Trin?" 

"No." 

Ricky then turned his head towards the two Americans. "What about you two dickheads." 

Dean bristled at the insult. But when he saw this was Trinity's father, he knew he didn't need to aggravate him further. A young girl was in danger. Him and Sam both shook their heads no. 

"Fuck. I'm going to take the car and drive into town." 

Julian knew Trinity was missing, but there was weed in the trunk. Plus he knew Ricky didn't have his license. He stopped Ricky. 

"Ricky, we will find Trinity. For now stay with Lucy. The three of us will find Trinity. Trust me. 

"That is my girl. I'm going to find her, fuck the weed." 

"Ricky!" He shushed Ricky with a hand to his mouth. He looked around to see if any of the cops heard. Luckily none of them did. Phew. 

"Ricky, these guys are pros. They will find Trinity and bring her home. For now, go be with Lucy. I'm going to talk to Bubbles. Sarah, can you stay with Lucy?" 

Sarah after hearing the crazy story from Julian, Sam and Dean earlier, nodded. She heard the rumors back when she was a kid, but to hear it from Julian's mouth, she didn't know what to think. She was afraid. She hoped Trinity was okay. 

An hour later, both Sam and Dean were back in the Impala. They had declined going to Julian's, telling him and his friends that they needed to be alone to hunt. Julian had protested, but Sam had told them that they were experts. Julian relented. He was no expert, but when he saw those creatures he knew that the supernatural existed. No wonder his old man left. He didn't want his kids getting mixed up in his life. For that Julian could finally let go of the resentment he had towards his dad. But that was all in the past. He had sent Ricky and Sarah away. He needed to talk to Bubbles. He knew Bubbles would believe him. 

"So fairies and Samquanch is real. I knew it. The weed is jinxed. Isn't it Julian." 

Julian just stared ahead. He was still holding up his drink. He said nothing. 

"Julian. I have something to tell you. Back in 1978, I cast a spell. I called those fairies." 

Julian whipped his head to look at Bubbles. 

"What?!" 

Bubbles teared up in guilt. Remember my cat, Suzie?" Julian nodded. He knew his grandmother was allergic to cats and told Julian he couldn't keep the kitten he found wondering outside. So he gave her to Bubbles. He knew Bubbles needed a friend. Both him and Ricky couldn't be around 24/7. He figured that Bubbles would be the perfect pet owner. 

He remembered how proud Bubbles was of his kitten. He also remembered bringing Susan over to meet his grandmother. She kept pestering to bring the 'sweet young girl' over after Julian kept talking on the phone with her for help with his science homework. Sure, she was a little older, but she often helped the younger kids with extra tutoring for her good deeds book. Julian got his first kiss after her friends dared her to kiss a boy in the younger grades. 

It was after that kiss that Julian became a ladies man. Since that day he lost his shyness around girls and was rarely alone. He thanked Susan for that kiss. But then Susan died. It was after Bubble's cat was murdered by David. Then those weird trees appeared. People started dying. 

"I was so angry at David. So, so angry. I needed revenge, but I was afraid. He was a adult, we were just kids. When that stupid Ouija board told me about fairies, I got an idea." 

"Fairies. Before tonight, even as kids, did we ever believe in fairies?" Julian asked. He remembered that night. Ricky felt sorry for Bubbles and asked Ray if he could have a sleepover with his friends. Ray said yes. They wanted to play games at the sleepover, but had no games at the house. So they went out looking for games to buy or to borrow when they went to a trailer and bought it from a eccentric old lady for .25¢. She claimed that spirits were real, and told them to be careful. At the time they laughed it off, but now maybe she was telling the truth. They only touched the board once. 

"At the time, I was too angry and sad. Do you know what it was like seeing my kitten dead in cold blood? She was gentle and kind. She never hurt any other living creatures, not even mice. She often left the mice alone in my foster mom's trailer. Anyway, when I heard David laughing, I knew I had to get him back. I wasn't sure if he was the one that killed Suzie, or his friends, but I needed to be sure. When Ricky pulled out that board, I had to know. Then when it said yes, I had my answer. 

"Then what Bubbles? What next?" Julian was in shock. He knew Bubbles was usually level headed, but this? He didn't know what to say. 

"I did my research, I made up a spell. Then you know the rest." 

'People died Bubbles' But Julian didn't say that outloud. Poor Bubbles was stressed out as it is. He finished his drink. Then as he pondering what to do, his phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Julian. My mom isn't answering the phone. Neither is Sarah." 

"Trinity?" Julian stood up in a hurry, not caring if he dropped his glass. "Where the fuck are you?" 

"Dennis and Terry's" 

"What! The hell are you doing there?" 

"That guy Cyrus told me to come over. He said he wanted a trade. Your debt paid off for me. But Terry and Dennis are letting me go. They are spooked by the cops." 

"Trin. I'm coming by. I'll bring Sarah. Is Cyrus there?" 

"No. He went to the woods to see what you and dad were hiding." 

"Okay, I'm coming by. Don't go outside. I hate these two assholes, but being indoors is way safer, trust me." 

"Okay, thanks Julian." 

"Bubbles, I'm going to pick up Trinity. I'm going to pick up Sarah, don't tell Ricky or Lucy. They are going to freak if they found out where Trinity was this whole time." 

"Trinity is OK? Thank god. Where is she?" 

"Terry and Dennis' grandma's. I'll be back." Julian takes out his cell and calls Sarah to meet him outside her trailer, then he leaves. 

Bubbles almost collapsed in great relief. Phew. But when Trinity is safe and sound with Lucy, then he can truly relax. But the Samquanch is still out there, then those fairies. What else can go wrong. 

"Bubbles.....hey Bubbles." A soft voice called out. 

Bubbles went pale. There was a voice he never heard for over thirty years. Susan Millers. His eyes rolled back, then his vision went black.


	10. Chapter 10

The news about Trinity was a great relief to the residents of Sunnyvale. Both Ricky and Lucy were estastic to have her home that both Ricky and Lucy were lovey dovey these days. Trinity rarely left her home, both parents including Sarah had forbidden her to go out, same with the children in the park. Julian had warned everyone that kids may be a target from an unknown kidnapper.

A few days has passed since that night and both Sam and Dean had barely made any progress of figuring out the mystery. Right now Sam was on his laptop doing research and Dean was watching television trying to relax his brain. Both were exhausted from the amount of work they were doing, especially since they found out *another* person went missing. The gun trotting asshole, Cyrus. 

Both Sam and Dean hated Cyrus on sight, but despite him being a class ass jerk, was still human. They had a new job, saving his useless ass. Sam was reading a article about the events in 1978 until he got a epiphany.

"Dean. Remember a few years ago, that leprechaun in Elwood, Indiana?"

"Dammit, Sammy. Why did you have to remind me about that asshole." Dean shuddered about that guy. Especially when he was taken by a 'UFO.' He scrubbed that memory from his mind, especially the probing. Ugh.

"Bill says there is different fairy colonies, but only one fairy king. But what if he's wrong. What if there was independent colonies, apart from the royalty clan."

"Royalty clans?"

"Yea. We met 'Wayne,' and Gilda back in the day. Wayne was the leader of his colony, and Gilda was another, but who is the leader of this group? Plus why are they interested in first borns. Last fairy, not including Gilda, wanted first born sons, not daughters."

"They are fairies, Sam. Who knows. Maybe they need human slaves to torture."

"Most fairies are mischievous creatures, not sadistic. There has to be a rouge fairy or something else."

Both Sam amd Dean were thinking when Sam's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sam or Dean?"

"It's Sam. Who is this?"

"Bubbles."

"Hey. What's up?" Sam never gave his number, but figured Bill did. Just in case something else happened.

"It's about Susan." 

They talked a few minutes till Sam said goodbye. His face looked grim. 

"What is it, Sam?" 

Sam told him what Bubbles heard. Dean groaned. 

"Great. Just what we need. A possible vengeful spirit." 

"Unlikely. Bubbles said Susan was cremated." 

"I figured that, but what about her, " *shudder* "skin?" 

Sam closed his eyes. Dammit. 

Sam said his goodbye to the coroner. The guy was still working. He must have been really young when he started, or he just really loved his job. He was old with white hair. He was the one to do Susan's autopsy. 

Dean was waiting outside having a coffee. He bought one for Sam. He was wondering what to do next when Sam came up to him. 

"So any news?" 

"Susan was cremated, but the rest of her was found not that far away from her. It was cremated as well." 

"Okay, so not a vengeful spirit. Then what?" 

"The coroner says other than Susan's skin, there was glitter nearby as well." 

Glitter. Where was that seen before. Sparkles. One of Sam's imaginary friends had a best friend named Sparkles. When he was murdered bled sparkles. The Zanna were friendly. No way they can be a murderer. But little lore existed about them. Dean had told Sam about his theory, but Sam vehemently argued that was impossible. There had to be a answer right under their noses. They decided to go back to the woods. 

"Well Sam, there is no signs of fairies. Not until tonight. Did you put the salt and cream down?" 

"Yep. When the fairies come tonight let's go to the woods and hour before sunrise. The fairies should be sleeping by then. That will give us about forty minutes." 

”Okay, sounds like a plan. Now what do we do in the meantime?" 

"Go back to Sunnyvale. I have a feeling Bubbles is hiding something. He was very evasive when I asked him questions about Susan and fairies." 

Bubbles was in his shed, playing with his kitties. He was no longer hungover. Usually he never drank that much, but hearing Susan's voice after thirty years drove him to the bottle. He told no one, not even Julian about what he heard. Except Sam. He knew Sam was a hunter. Thanks to Bill. He knew Bill since he was a kid, but had no clue what he did for a living back then. Man, he was a total badass back in the day. He wished he knew that sooner, he would have never made fun of him. Bill had told him what he did when he was younger. Apparently he was hunting since he was a teen. For that Bubbles was kinda jealous. He wished he had a cool job like that, but that would have meant he never would be home, no one will take care of his cats. Bill had swore Bubbles to secrecy. He wanted no one to know about his past. Bubbles had crossed his heart. He knew how secretive Bill was about his life. 

Bubbles had seen the Impala drive up. Oh no. They were here to ask questions about Susan again. He wished Julian was here. At the moment he and Ricky was in PEI, delivering their marijuana order. 

Sam got out of the car and walked towards Bubbles. 

"Bubbles, I have some questions to ask." 

"I told you what I heard. I heard Susan's voice. But she's been gone for a long time now." 

"It's not about Susan, we checked it out. But we do want to ask questions about fairies." 

Fairies. Oh oh. They knew. 

"Okay, you got me. Before Susan died, I was pissed off at David. I wanted to get him back, so I played with a Ouija Board. It told me to summon a fairy for revenge." 

Sam and Dean looked at each other. A Ouija Board? This was news. It was considered a kid's game, but many psychics claim that vengeful spirits and demons use that to communicate with the physical realm. But many others also use it to communicate with the other side, usually good witches and psychics. This mystery was getting more strange. 

"A Ouija Board? That can't be a only thing. What else did you do Bubbles?" Dean asked. 

Bubbles sniffled, feeling guilty. "I created a spell to get David back for killing my cat. But I didn't expect Susan to die." He teared up. 

Sam was sympathetic. "Did you happen to read any weird books before hand, when that spell was summoned?" 

"Just encyclopedias and fairy tales. They said they wanted a first born son. But I didn't read any weird books." 

Sam thought about what Bubbles said. Back in Elwood and when they were LARPing with Charlie, there was old books present to summon fairies. No spell existed in any published book to summon real magic. Unless there was another person or creature to perform it. Sam thanked Bubbles and gestered to Dean to go back to their motel room. Sam had a theory, but he wasn't sure if he was 100% correct. He needed to do some more research before tonight. 

Back in the motel room Sam was telling Dean of his theory. Dean had listened and put his own thoughts into it. There was now two possibilities. A witch or a demon. A Tulpa one they discussed, but the Tulpa would have faded away due to skeptics and the rise of the Internet. Now all they needed is proof. 

They had a few hours so Sam and Dean decided to head out for the day. Back in Sunnyvale, Bill was cleaning out his trailer. He wasn't feeling well these days and needed to get his affairs in order just in case something happened. He wasn't surprised when he heard a familiar voice. 

"Hello Bill." 

"How's it going Susan."


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom, can I go outside. I'm getting bored." Trinity whined. 

"Trinity, remember you are grounded for taking off without telling anyone."

"I just wanted to help Julian."

"Julian is a grown man. Besides, Cyrus, Dennis and Terry are trouble. You are old enough to know better. If you are so bored, there are chores to be done."

Trinity pouted. She sulkily went to her bedroom to play her music instruments Ricky stole back from the pawn shop he used to pay back a debt. As music played throughout the trailer the door opened and Randy walked in.

"Randy! What the hell are you doing! You can't just walk in peoples homes without permission! I don't care if you are the trailer park assistant." Lucy scolded.

"Sorry Lucy. I'll knock next time."

"What do you want?"

"Just to let you know that your lot fees are overdue."

"Lot fees? My daughter just came back from being held hostage from three criminals, and you come here for lot fees? Go fuck yourself."

"Lucy, I'm sorry to walk in your house without permission, but you are in danger of being evicted. Your lot fees are due."

"Get the fuck out!"

"Lucy..."

"OUT!"

"Fine. But you better have those lot fees by tomorrow or else." He storms out slamming the door behind him.

Lucy sighed. She knew she was behind on her lot fees, her business as a stylist was slow at the moment, and J-Roc's airport job was out of business, no thanks to Jim Lahey. She hoped Ricky and Julian returned home soon, she hoped they sold that weed.

Jim Lahey was in his trailer packing his suitcase when his ex wife Barb Lahey walked in.

"Jim?"

"In here Barbara." 

Barb walked in the bedroom where Jim was packing a suitcase.

"Going on a trip?"

"Heading to the big city of Dartmouth."

"Why?"

"Having a vacation just like you."

"Touché."

"How was your trip?"

"Magnifique. Sam and I had a great time. Did you collect the lot fees?"

"Randy is currently doing it now."

"Good, good. I just came here to ask something."

"What is it?"

"What the hell is going on here?! Fruit trees, Bigfoot, not to mention Randy being a bully. Jim, what happened while I was away?"

Sarah was coming home from her shift from the grocery store when she ran into Randy who was stomping away from her trailer. 

"Hey Randy. What's up?"

"Lucy is being a bitch."

"Randy! Have some compassion. Trinity just came home. Give Lucy a break."

"All I wanted is collect the lot fees." 

"Then why did I hear Lucy yelling?" 

"Never mind." Randy stomped off. 

Sarah just stared off at him bewildered. 'What the hell is his problem?' She wondered. She was about to go inside when she saw Sam driving the Impala. He stopped the car beside her. 

"Sarah?" He asked. He wasn't sure if this was Lucy or Sarah, but wanted to make sure if this was the right one. 

"You got it right the first time." Weird, she almost heard his thoughts. Sam must have noticed he flinched. 

"Have you seen Shitty Bill?" 

"Bill? He should be home." 

"I just went to his trailer, there is no answer." 

"Maybe he is in his junkyard. He hasn't been working these last few days." 

"I was just there. The office is locked." 

"Maybe he is out doing errands. Bill is known to take off once in awhile." 

Both Sam and Sarah were just looking at each bother thinking when Bubbles came running up. 

"Sarah! Shitty's in the hospital! He was found in the woods. He is in a coma!"


	12. Chapter 12

Later that night, Dean and Sam were in the motel taking a nap. They just came back from the hospital asking questions about Bill, and how he ended up in a coma. The medical staff refused to answer their questions, due to Canadian privacy laws and sent them away. Jim Lahey and Bubbles were currently visiting Bill at the hospital since both claimed to be his brother and nephew. Bubbles had texted Sam earlier, the doctors have no clue how he ended up in that coma. They thought it was due to his age, but both Jim and Bubbles claimed that he took care of himself. The sun was meant to come out around 6 am and both Sam and Dean set their alarms for 4:30 in the morning hopefully to catch the fairies off guard. Dean was tossing and turning in his sleep. He was having the same dream the last couple of nights.

There was a young girl. She kept telling Dean to follow her. She was wearing a old school track outfit, and was trying to get Dean to go into the woods. Everytime Dean tried to follow her, the Bigfoot appeared and chased him away. Dean knew that Bigfoot wasn't real, but this was a real being. There was another clue. The Bigfoot that chased him away left a animal pelt behind. The things being left behind varied in sizes and colours. There was another clue, there was a coyote, plus Gabriel eating a candy bar. 'Huh?' Gabriel is dead. Why is he here? Gabriel just smiled at Dean. He took another candy bar out of his pocket, unwrapped it and gave it to the coyote. The animal sitting beside him ate it. Then he howled. Then he ran into the woods. Gabriel just smiled at Dean then he disappeared in a flap of wings. 'The hell?' 

Then Dean realized something. The guy that disappeared. David Enders. He used to skin animals. Bill wouldn't let the Trickster punish David in his own way. He remembered the legends of the wendigo. Plus he heard rumors of a similar creature. He couldn't remember the name of the creature, but he was punished for his crimes by being turned into a monstrous creature. Did the fairies take David away to be punished? It would make a lot of sense. Becoming a slave to the fairies would be a suitable punishment for someone like David. Dean knew it was too late to save David, there was no way he can revert becoming human again. Besides, there was no such thing as Bigfoot. Plus there was no spell to reverse fairy magic. If there was, no hunter been able to find it. The howl came again, then he heard a young girl screaming.

Dean woke up in a cold sweat. Those screams still rang in his ears. He looked at the clock. 2 am. He knew he couldn't sleep. He looked at Sam. He was in a deep sleep. 'Bitch.' He thought. David Enders was the Bigfoot. 

He saw the coyote run into the woods, then he heard Susan screaming. But a Trickster would *never* harm a young child. No matter how bratty a child was. Most suitable punishment would be a harmless prank, not a deadly one. Plus Gabriel. Why was Gabriel there? He needed to get fresh air. He needed to think. Careful not to wake Sam he left. 

Sam woke up when he felt the cold air hit his skin. "Dean?" He looked at the empty bed besides him. 'Dammit.' Dean had to be a macho hero and get the fairies himself. He immediately got up, got dressed and left the room. Expecting the Impala to be gone, he was surprised to see it was still there. Dean couldn't have gone far, it was the middle of the night and the trailer park was far from here. He saw a twenty four hour diner down the street and concluded Dean must have taken a walk. A few minutes later Sam found Dean sitting in a booth drinking a cup of coffee and eating a pie. Sam sat across from Dean and asked what's going on.

After the waitress took his order and poured his coffee, Sam asked Dean what is going on. 

"David Enders. He's the Bigfoot." Then he proceeded to tell Sam about his dream.

"I kinda figured that. We know Coyote was the Trickster. That explains why you saw Gabriel. He was playing the role of the Trickster. All we know is that David was taken away by the fairies for his crimes. But it would have *never* mistaken Susan for David. Was there another Trickster or a demigod?"

"I thought about that. It couldn't been another Trickster. They are rivals, but none are cold blooded murderers."

"A witch?"

"Possibility. A lot of fairy magic can be used to perform spells, a human sacrifice could be suitable to perform a very powerful spell. Remember Samhain and the 66 seals?" 

"Vaguely." Dean remembered. That was the time Lucifer was about to be freed, no thanks to Lilith. But Lucifer is already walking on this earth, but in 1978, that was impossible to begin that spell, unless Azazel had something to do with it. 

Sam must have had the same thought. "Yellow eyes. A possible witch. Tricksters are clever, but are not immune to being brainwashed. Bubbles said he created a spell, but a fairy would never come with a homemade spell. Whomever Bubbles talked to with that board, used Bubbles." 

Dean looked at Sam. "Does Ricky still have the Ouija Board?" 

Since neither were tired both went back to their room and got themselves ready. They had texted Cas to let him know what's up and he wrote back that they need to be careful. They needed to see that board to see if it was a possible cursed object and to see who the witch was. A while later both Sam and Dean were outside of the trailer park. They parked the car by Bill's trailer and went inside the woods. 

It was after 3 am and even being seasoned hunters they were scared shitless. Fairies are unpredictable. Plus both pissed off that leprechaun back in the day. Hopefully he wasn't in charge of this fairy colony. Sam was in a disadvantage, being a younger brother meant he couldn't see the fairies, so he had to rely on Dean to be his eyes. But the Bigfoot was real. He can see it. Sam wondered if setting it on fire or stab it with silver will kill it. Bullets were worthless against it. 

"Pssst. Sam." Dean whispered. 

"What." Sam whispered back. 

"If I don't come back, tell mom I love her." 

"Dean, both of us are coming home. C'mon, we are almost there, too bad the snow is too loud." 

The crunch of the snow was making them nervous. But they made it to the edge of the forest. Dean could see the lights. The fairies were still awake. Dammit. They had no choice but to wait. 

An hour later both Sam and Dean were cold. They were rooted to their spots and Sam was trying desperately not to sneeze. Dean could see the lights of the fairies, they were passed out. He could have swore he heard some of them snoring. They sounded like miniature hummingbirds. 

Sam poured out a bullet of salt a few feet away. The snow and branches can give the fairies something to do just in case they woke up. They were notorious for counting grains of salt and sugar. Dean nods at Sam and both go in the forest. 

Bubbles was awake. He heard Bill stirring from the ICU bed and immediately he woke up and stared at Bill. Was he awake? Bill moaned and said one word. 

"Susan."

'Susan?' What does she have to do with Bill? Was she a ghost? Oh god. He wanted a joint. 

Back in the forest Sam and Dean were in looking around with their guns out. They didn't see the Bigfoot, but saw that guy Cyrus. He was naked and was covered in gold glitter. He looked at both boys with a glazed far away look. Sam took his jacket off and covered Cyrus with it. Thankfully it was a long coat. They had no spare shoes unfortunately, and both Sam and Dean needed to carry him to their car, since the snow would be too cold with his bare feet. 

"Hey, Cyrus." Sam whispered. "We are getting you out of here. Just stay silent." Cyrus just nodded. He was way too out of it to notice what is happening. 

Both Sam and Dean hoist him out of his spot. Dean looked up and saw a sleeping fairy. Damn, for a small fairy she was a babe. She looked exactly like a actress Dean had a crush on as a teen. Too bad she was too tiny. They lead him to the end of the trees and since Cyrus was close to the same height as Sam, Sam was given the task of carrying Cyrus on his back. They had no time to explore, they had to rescue Cyrus first. They hurried out of the forest as fast as they can, thankfully no fairy or Bigfoot was spotted. 

Both Sam and Dean had no clue where Cyrus lived and Sam suggested they pay for Cyrus to stay in their room. Dean protested, but had no choice. Just in case he was under a spell. They also had to get him some shoes and lend him some of their clothing. They hurried back to their car and drove away as quietly as they can, since the trailer park's residents were still sleeping. 

The figure standing in the edge of the trailer park was watching them drive away. The wrong person was taken, no way they were making the same mistake twice.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ricky! Stop complaining. We sold the weed and we got ten grand out of it." 

"Fuck Julian. Why do we have to stop growing weed. We easily sold the weed we had. Lucy and I are back together, Trinity is home, and Cyrus is gone. What's stopping us from buying the whole trailer park from Barb. We can get rid of Lahey and the asshole Randy."

Ricky lit up a smoke. God he was glad to get rid of that weed. That weed made his daughter go missing. Fuck. But at least Lucy is letting him sleep over. His car was too cold for April. 

"Ricky, there is a very good reason why we need to stop. Trust me."

"Fuckin' better be a good reason Julian. That forest is a gold mine."

Julian said nothing. What he saw, he will never forget it. Sam and Dean tried to warn him. He knew he needed to get rid of that forest. Poor Bubbles is stressed out as it is. Not to mention the memories of losing their friend. Julian gripped the wheel tighter. They still had awhile to go before they were home. He suggested to Ricky he should take a nap.

Looking over, he saw Ricky fall asleep. Julian smiles. He couldn't wait to see his friends, and especially Shitty. He wants to know if he and his dad ever hunted together.

Back in the trailer park, Bubbles and J-Roc were talking about what the next series of J-Roc's series Trailer Park Girls Gone Wild will take place next. J-Roc wants to film inside the forest, but Bubbles was telling him no. Since Bubbles kept making those films, his star power was rising. He knew J-Roc would listen to him. He was afraid to lose his biggest star.

"C'mon, Bubbles, what is wrong with the location. You know what I am saying. Those trees are a prime location for my next film, dog."

Bubbles just lifted up his arm and pointed a finger at J-Roc. "J-Roc. That place is jinxed I tell you. When have I ever lied to you."

J-Roc just stares at Bubbles. "Alright. But the next production is starting soon and we need a new location. We have a contract. The company is offering two grand for our next film. They also promised us endless liquor. Swinnggg." He gestures his hand like a DJ to a record. 

Bubbles just stared ahead. Two grand. That will be enough to buy another shed for Kitty Land. Or he can add heaters to the sheds he has now. That will be enough to feed his kitties and Bubbles for a long time now. He didn't have to do anymore greasy films. 

Bubbles was thinking when he saw Cyrus coming. Fuckkk. 

"Yo! What the FUCK is going on around here! First you guys steal my contact from PEI, then you kidnap me! You are going to pay!" Cyrus pulls out his gun.

Both J-Roc and Bubbles ran. Cyrus didn't have a chance to fire before he was hit with a stun gun and he went down. Jim Lahey stands there taking a sip of his 'water' before he calls George Green. Good thing he kept his stun gun before he retired from the force. Cyrus is trouble.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Barb cries coming over. Seeing Cyrus on the ground twitching, she understands why. "Jim. Why is Cyrus here."

"Looking for those two shitheads. They are out of town at the moment."

'God. The things Sunnyvale goes through." Barb sighs. She still was reeling from what Jim told her. She thought her ex husband was nuts, till she remembered what happened back then. Then Bill getting sick. 'Why does my life have to be jinxed.'

A hour later, after Cyrus was taken away in handcuffs, Bubbles went to Shitty's trailer and got some clothes for him when he woke up. The doctors told him chances are he will never wake up, but he didn't believe them. Shitty was strong. He'll wake up. After Bubbles got some clothes, underwear, socks and his coat, he checks around to see if he forgot anything. He was about to leave till he saw a crack of light in the back of Shitty's closet. What he saw surprised Bubbles.

There was newspaper clippings of various crimes being solved. Unexplained disappearances, unusual deaths, a map of North America with pushpins along with dates, dating all the way back to the sixties. Along with names of people with phone numbers. Some of them were crossed out with dates of death. One name caught his eye, Samuel Campbell. Why did that name sound familiar. Oh, he was friends with Julian's father before he disappeared. According to the date he died in the seventies. Too bad. He could have known where Julian's father went.

There was also weapons. Large blades to cut off heads, bags of salt, salt ammunition bullets, silver knives, and even a box of Borax. Looks like Shitty used Borax to clean his weapons. There was even clippings of Susan and David. Books about supernatural beings. When Bubbles opened it up, there was a bookmark with a dog eared page about Tricksters. Wow. Shitty lived a crazy life. There was even a diary, but Bubbles respected Shitty's privacy. He left it alone. Bubbles closed the door. He was about to leave when he heard a door opening. 

"Dean, you can't just walk into people's homes." 

"Sam, we have to find that Ouija Board. That is a clue." 

"How do you know if Bill even has it. Bubbles says Ricky owned it." 

"Ricky isn't here. Besides if that object is cursed. Bill will keep it under lock and key." 

Bubbles walks out of the room startling Sam and Dean. Both were startled and pulled out their guns. 

"Fuck! Put the guns away! I'm here getting clothes for Shitty. You guys should have knocked first." 

Dean puts away his gun along with Sam. "Sorry Bubbles. Thought we were alone. What are you doing here." Dean asks. 

"Getting Shitty's things. Fuck. Sam is right. You can't just walk into peoples homes." 

"Sorry Bubbles." Dean and Sam apologized. 

"Bubbles how is Bill?" Sam asks. 

"Still in a coma. Doctors are saying he is never going to wake up. That is bullshit. Shitty is stubborn, he will never die in a hospital. He always said he'll die hunting first." 

Dean nods grimly. That is the hunters code of honor. No hunter dies at home peacefully. You die hunting, or the hunting kills you. His whole family lived by that code, including Sam and Dean. Just that they kept coming back from the dead. 

"You need a ride Bubbles?" When Sam sees Bubbles with a small suitcase. 

"I would like that. Do you guys want to see Shitty?" 

Later at the hospital, Bubbles was sitting in his chair looking at Shitty. Other than Susan's name being mumbled, Shitty was still. Bubbles shivered. If only he did not cast that spell. Both Sam and Dean told him it wasn't his fault, but Bubbles felt guilty. Both Sam and Dean left. They were heading back to the woods later tonight for more clues. 

Bubbles got a text earlier. Julian and Ricky will be home soon. They just have to stop to pick up Ray, Ricky's dad. They made enough to bail him out. For that Bubbles was glad. He knew Shitty would be happy to see Ray. They were friendly rivals. Hopefully Ray's presence would wake him out of his coma. 

"Visiting hours are over in fifteen minutes." The speaker tells the hospital. Bubbles squeezes Shitty's hand. 

"I got to go home, but Ray, Julian and Ricky will come by to see you tomorrow. Good night, Shitty." 

Bubbles walks out of the ICU. Just about he's about to leave he swore he saw Terry and Dennis's grandmother duck inside the room. 'That is strange. Why is she here?' He thinks. 

"CODE BLUE. CODE BLUE. ICU. CODE BLUE." 

Bubbles was about to run in the room, when he stopped by a nurse. "Sorry, you can't come in." 

"That's my uncle!" 

"I'm sorry. But we are under a code. Please wait in the waiting area." She shoves him away and closes the curtain. 

Bubbles tears up. He and Shitty are good friends. He prayed he was alright.


	14. Chapter 14

"You know with the money we made, we were able to get my dad out and we can buy a shit tons of ravioli and liquor to celebrate my dad coming home." Ricky lights up a smoke. "Plus Lucy and I are back together. Only problem is Julian and Bubbles are saying we have to stop growing dope in that forest, which is bullshit."

Ricky was sitting on his car, the shitmobile. He was talking to the camera crew that followed him and their friends around on a daily basis. Despite it was Julian's idea, Ricky was the one that loved talking to the camera the most. He thought documenting his life would be a great idea for himself. Usually, the crew only showed up in the summer, but Ricky contacted them to prove that his life was finally turning around. 

He takes another puff. "I just heard some bad news. Shitty is still in the hospital. He had a heart attack, thank god he pulled though. We are waiting for him to wake up." Seeing Julian coming, he says his goodbye to the crew. "It's getting late, my dad wants to have a drink before he sees Shitty."

After the crew leaves, Julian approaches Ricky. "Ricky, you didn't tell the world about the woods?"

Ricky scoffs at Julian. "Of course not. All I was telling them is how Lucy and I are back together." He purposely leaves out the part about the forest, he figured it was no big deal. 

Julian, still holding his drink, looks around. Since coming back, he found out Cyrus was kidnapped by those fairies. Too bad he was saved by Sam and Dean. Everyone hoped Cyrus went away for good. Julian was happy he sold the weed, but he had a phone call from Dartmouth. The guy there heard about the product from the buyer from PEI, and offered him double. Twenty grand. Fuck. The money was tempting. He didn't tell anyone. He knew Ricky and Ray would tell him to take the offer, but both Sarah and Bubbles would tell Julian to turn him down. Julian was torn. He could use the money to buy his grandma's trailer and have enough to pay off everyone's lot fees, and have enough to open up his dream business, a car garage. He needed to think. 

"Julian, Ricky!" T comes walking up. 

"What's going on T?" Julian asks. 

We heard the dope you were growing is done. You sure?" 

Julian says nothing. 

"Just to let you know, the guy that produces J-Roc's and I's movies is offering five grand for that weed you grew a few weeks back. You say your done, but five grand is a lot of money. Think about it.'' 

After T leaves, Julian and Ricky argue. 

"Fucking kidding me, Julian! Five thousand. You know what we can do with that money? With the money we have now, and this, we can open up a bar. Right here in Sunnyvale. Let's plant some weed." 

"Ricky, I said we are done. You agreed to it. You grew the weed to find a place to live. You spend most of your time with Lucy. Trust me. We don't need the money." 

"But with that money, I can buy a trailer for my family to live in. Lucy, Trinity and myself. We can be a real family again. C'mon, lets plant some dope." 

"Can we talk about this later. I want to go home first." 

"Fine. Five grand Julian. Think about it." 

Julian walks home. God, he had a lot of thinking to do. He goes home and when he got there something felt off. Julian pulls out his handgun. That asshole Cyrus better not be here. He stops in the entrance and slowly closes the door. Walking down the trailer hallway silently with his gun out, he checks the whole trailer. Nothing. He checked every crevice and cranny. Putting his gun away, he exhales in relief. When he walked back to the living room, he sees a Ouija board. 

Fuck. 

Sam and Dean were in the forest. This time around they went in the daytime. They didn't dare go at night. They were both sure the fairies were pissed they took their human away and were waiting for them. Looking around nothing was unusual, except for the fruit trees. Plus, it was currently snowing, except here it was warm and humid. Both Sam and Dean left their winter gear near the entrance since both were sweating. 

"My god Sam. It is HOT." Dean complained, wiping off sweat. He was dying to take his clothes off. 

"Stop complaining Dean. We are on a active case. We are almost done. All we need is to find the doorway to the astral plane. Then we can ask the fairy leader for assistance." 

Both were looking around when Sam sees a light in a tree near the edge. 

"Dean. Look." He points. 

That must be the fairy entrance. Are you ready?" Dean pulls out the spell he copied from the Internet. 

"No. But we have no choice. I hope it is a friendly." 

Dean chants the spell. They wait a few minutes for a noise. 

"Well that was a bust. Anymore bright ideas, nerd boy?" Dean was annoyed. He could have been home drinking. J-Roc's lady friends invited him over to go over their scenes for their next movie and needed practice. 

"Dean." 

"What?" 

"Well hello there beautiful." 

Dean turns around. There was a young guy standing behind him. He was wearing nothing but a cloth around his waist and had flowers in his head. 

Sam sees nothing. He heard a noise, but saw nothing. But he felt a presence. Dean must see something, he was staring at a spot in front of him. 

"You summoned me?" 

"You the fairy king?" 

The guy laughs. "I wish. I am just a servant. Name's Robin." 

"Robin. Where is the king?" Dean asks. 

"I'm afraid King Oberon and Queen Titania are busy at the moment. It's Spring Equinox. The whole kingdom is getting ready to begin the spring season." 

Sam seeing Dean talk to someone invisible, gets frustrated not being able to join in the conversation. 

"Dean. Who are you talking to?" 

Robin looks at Sam. Is that your brother?" 

"Leave Sam out of this." 

He whistles. "Man he's hot too. Damn. You Winchesters sure are lookers." He snaps his fingers. 

Sam looks surprised when a guy appears right in front of him. 

"Well hello there. Name's Robin. Damn. You are just as hot as my friends said. Always had a thing for tall men. Mmm." Robin checks out Sam. 

"I'm flattered. But no thanks." 

"What about you, tough guy." 

"I don't swing that way." 

"What. You humans don't like fairies? Trust me we have techniques no human had ever experienced. Once you go fairy, you won't come back." 

Dean justs looks at Sam who is trying not to smile.This Robin is just like the character in Shakespeare's play. No wonder it is so popular. 

Both Sam and Dean shake their heads. 

"Too bad. The last human I was with, William was sweet. He always made sure I was comfortable. Even when he got successful, he always made sure he left gifts for me. How is Will?" 

"William. Are you talking about the playright?" Sam asks. Awed at the guy knowing one of the most famous play writers of all time. 

"Yeah. I admit I hadn't seen him in a few hundred years, but he was the first human I fell in love with." 

"Sorry, to tell you this. He died over four hundred years ago." Sam tells him regretfully. 

Robin looked stricken. "Right. Humans don't live as long as we do. Damn. Hope he is in a better place." 

Dean was getting impatient. They were on a case. 

"Yo. Buddy. That was in the past. We need answers. Now." 

"Dean!" Sam was worried. He saw the play. The character there was mischievous. He played tricks on his own queen. He can punish Dean way worse than her. 

"Whoa. There human. I just poured my heart out and you rudely interrupt me. I hate that.'' Robin was just about to snap his fingers till he saw Sam who was holding a small open container full of salt getting ready to pour it. 

"You son of a bitch. Fine. I won't hurt your brother. Just put that away. I won't have time to count the grains. The Queen will expect me back soon." 

"Robin we have questions about the trees and weird events that went on around here forty years ago. Plus the Trickster." 

Robin sighs. "I was there. I seen Coyote die. Can't blame him. It wasn't Coyote's fault. When that stupid human started harming animals, we knew he needed to be punished. The Astral and Nature Realms doesn't take people abusing mother nature and animals lightly. We asked Coyote to punish David. He needed to pay for what he did. Getting his skin ripped off was a suitable punishment." 

"The guy was human." Dean tells him. 

Robin shakes his head. "Yeah, yeah. You humans and your silly laws. Back in the day the humans looked the other way. They were afraid of us. Now you guys don't believe in us." 

Sam speaks up. "Robin, what happened that day. In 1978.” 

"I am a fairy. But as much as I love playing pranks on people, I will never hurt a child. I seen it. Coyote was in the woods waiting for David. When another person appeared behind him. Usually all supernatural creatures are immune to magic, but this magic is something I never saw before. Coyote never saw that person. She.." 

"Wait. It was a woman?" Dean interrupts. 

Robin looks annoyed. "EXCUSE ME." 

"Dean!" Sam shuts him up. 

"Sorry." 

"Anyway, as I was saying. A woman appeared behind Coyote and put her hands in each sides of his head. Small purple waves came out of her hands. Coyote never saw her coming. She was too quick. Whatever she did, Coyote's eyes went white. Then it went back to normal. When he shook his head the woman was gone. That is when that young girl appeared. She was just jogging. Coyote saw her and thought she was David. He lifted his hand and her skin was ripped off. All I saw was this girl screaming. She was alive for a few minutes. She was looking down on herself and jumping up and down. Then she collapsed from shock." Robin's face was ashen and his eyes were wet. Sam and Dean felt tears going down their cheeks thinking of what poor Susan went through. 

"When Coyote came to, he was horrified. He saw what he did. He howled. Then he ran away. That was the day he quit playing pranks. He even withdrew from our society. That is when the humans came. All of them were sickened by the sight. Myself included. But there was someone there. A angel. I thought it was Loki, but it was the Archangel Gabriel. He was taking her soul to Heaven. I barely seen much, but I saw a beautiful white light and them flying away. I never met Loki or Gabriel, but I can tell the difference. The angels true forms are too much for humans. After that all of us left." 

"But Bubbles said he summoned you." Sam tells Robin. 

"He didn't. We came on our own accord. The stars alignment that year was the time we were able to come to Earth without a human's help. Whoever was talking to your friend was not human." 

"A demon. Dammit." Dean swore. 

Robin nods. 

"That explains the Ouija Board. But what about David." 

"When your laws refused to punish David, we knew he had to step in. Innocent creatures were dying. When we saw David, we took him home to pass judgment. The Bigfoot legend was a suitable punishment. In our reality, he is just a small creature. Over here, he appears as a giant creature. He is gone. He became the creature. If he came back to this world, he would wither and die. At least in our world, he can live out his days as our slave. His soul will be returned to your world. Then your reaper can take him away." 

"But why are you back? The alignment is not for another decade." 

"Unfinished business. We need some plants for our spells. After that, we won't be back for another few centuries." 

Sam and Dean look at each other. Shitty told them to get rid of the fairies forever, but a few centuries can buy them some time. 

"Is there another place you can go besides here? Humans will always be around. You will never find peace." 

Robin thinks. "There was Atlantis and Lemuria, but both sunk during the Toba eruption. Hmm. We can go to the Arctic. I would like to settle in the Himalayas, but the Nordic Fairies are very territorial. Especially since we convinced Princess Titania to marry Knight Oberon instead of her third cousin. King Dovregubben. Okay. I'll tell them. Besides, we can ask some of the Norse Gods for the sacred plant. They owe us." 

"Well okay then. But one more question. Why was Cyrus taken." 

Robin laughs. "Oh that was my cousin. She thought he was cute. She always had a thing for bad boys. She thinks you are cute. Hmm. Can't say I blame her." 

Deam knew it was inappropriate, but he had to know. "Will your fellow fairies be our size like you are now? And can they interact with us?" 

"Of course. You heard of the Norse Gods. Certainly you saw their true forms at one point?" 

Sam and Dean nods. Remembering the hotel where Gabriel saved Kali from being killed by Lucifer. 

"Anyways, I'll head back. But if you come back, bring Julian. I want to meet him in person." 

"Julian only dates human women." Dean tells him. 

"Really? Too bad. Oh well. Once we get our plants, we will leave this area for good. See ya later!" Robin vanishes in a cloud of sparkles. 

"Quite an exit, eh Dean. Dean!'' 

Dean wasn't listening. He was staring ahead. He saw Bubbles. 

"Thank god your here. Julian says he found the Ouija Board." 

"That's great!" Sam tells Bubbles 

"No, it is not great. The board is talking to Julian. Julian is on his way to see Shitty. He says, 'the job will be done once and for all'. He bringing his gun." 

"SHIT! We have to go. C'mon Dean." 

Both Sam, Dean and Bubbles go running to the Impala. Both Sam and Dean didn't bother picking up their clothes, they needed to stop Julian.


	15. Chapter 15

Shitty was in the woods hunting a wendigo. The monster woke up from his nap and was currently in the northern region of the North West Territories. Bill has been waiting for this creature for ten years. He found the notes from his grandfather. His great-grandfather was hunting this creature, but died from tuberculosis at a young age. His son, Edward Huggins became a hunter, and his daughter became a hunter as well. She got pregnant at fourteen from a fellow hunter and Bill was born.

Bill's been hunting as long as he can remember. His grandpa Edward died on a hunt from a werewolf, his mom died from a fall after killing a nest of vampires. Bill was the last in line. He refused to have children, he didn't want to subject his children to his life. Even when he was enjoying the company with the ladies he always took extra steps to make sure he never impregnate anyone.

At the time he thought he did the right thing, but wondered if his life would be different if he quit hunting and settled down. Maybe young Susan will still be alive. He shook the thought away. Coyote was dead. As long as kept hunting, more lives can be saved. 

As he was contemplating his next move he saw the shadow of the wendigo. It was fast, and hungry. No humans were nearby due to the closeness of winter and the air was freezing. Bill purposely let himself be bait, he even cut his arm to entice the creature with his blood. He wasn't careless, he put some symbols on the ground to keep the wendigo away, but the creature was getting desperate. Bill smiled. The hunger will blind the creature. Bill was ready. 

The wendigo roared and came charging at Bill, that is when Bill set the match. The whole circle went on fire and the wendigo burned. The screams were like music to Bill's ears. His great-grandfather's work was done. 

'I did it. The Huggins line of work is done.' After putting out the fire Bill was ready to leave the forest when he heard a howl. 

'Coyote.'

When he turned around it wasn't the Trickster, it was Samuel Campbell. What is he doing way up here? His daughter Mary was just born a few days ago.

"How's it going Bill." Samuel asks.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with your family?"

"My family is gone. Deanna's dead, my son left home, and Mary was killed by a demon. My grandsons want nothing to do with me."

"Huh. Bullshit. I just saw you last month. Deanna was about to pop. You were excited to be a dad again."

"That was years ago. Bill, you are aware many decades has passed. It's now the 21st century."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think Bill. What is the last thing you remember?''

Bill thinks. He remembered hunting Coyote. He called a hunter named Bobby Singer. He wasn't available, so he sent Rufus Turner. The Trickster was killed, but a few years later fairies and a Sasquatch appeared. Bill was retired, so he called a up and coming hunter Elvis Katz. He sent two hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester. 

"This is a dream isn't it. I remember now. The Wendigo. I killed it in 1954. What year is it?"

"The future. The hell should I know! I been in limbo for years now. Fuck, I cannot leave. Once I leave here, the reaper will come for me and I will go to Hell."

"You are a good man Samuel. You should have been in Heaven with your wife and kids."

"I was a stupid idiot. I made a deal."

"Fucking kidding me! The hell's wrong with you!"

"I just wanted to see Mary again. If I waited a few years, I could have saw her. My grandson, Dean brought her back."

"Fuck, Samuel. Is this your afterlife? You know what happens to ghosts? They go insane. You know this. Even in the astral plane."

"I know. But I need to make sure you are OK. I don't want you to end up like me. Break the hunter code. Wake up before your reaper comes. You still have time."

"For what."

"To stop that demon from killing again."


	16. Chapter 16

Julian was staring at Shitty. He was by his bedside, he had no clue how he ended up here. Well, since he was here he might as well wait for Ray and Ricky. Since Ray heard about Shitty, he wanted to have one last drink with him. Just in case.

Julian was just playing with his phone when he noticed he had over twenty missed calls from Bubbles. He knew hospital policy forbade him from using cell phones, but fuck it. He called Bubbles back.

"Julian! Thank god. Where the fuck are you!"

"The hospital, with Shitty"

"Fuck, Julian. Get the hell out of there! Both of you are in danger!"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"The gun. Your gun. You took it with you."

Julian pulls out his gun. 'The hell?'

"Julian, there is something evil there. Please leave the hospital. Sam and Dean are going to your trailer. I gave them your key to destroy the Ouija Board."

"Bubbles, what the fuck is going on around here?"

"It was never the fairies, it is something worse. Way worse. It killed Susan."

"Bubbles, WHO killed Susan?"

"Hello, Julian."

Julian looks up. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Terry and Dennis's grandma. But her eyes, they were black.

_______________________

"Okay, we have the board. Let's salt and burn it." Dean says.

"Will this work?" Sam asks.

"It is a link to the demon that started this whole mess. We destroy it, we close the door. Sam, you have the spell?" 

"Right here. Claudendo, ianuam, ne rursus aperire hoc ostium et oblinito in sempiternum." Sam chants.

Sam and Dean salt the board and puts iron metal as well as silver on it. Then after pouring gasoline on it, they light the match. When they throw the match the board lights on fire and when it exploded, both Sam and Dean go flying.

When Bubbles sees Sam and Dean flying backwards from the fire, he was in disbelief. The Ouija Board, it was burning blue. He was cut off from Julian, who unexpectedly hung up on Bubbles when he was talking to who Bubbles was assuming was a doctor.

"Holy fuck!!"

"Bubbles! Oh my god. Sam! Dean! Are they okay Bubbles?" Sarah and Barb asked seeing the small explosion from their homes.

"Call a ambulance!" 

________________________

Julian was staring at Keiko, Terry and Dennis's sweet grandma. This wasn't her, whoever was possessing her was evil.

"Get out of her."

"Oh, Julian. I was hoping your father was going to show up, plus I am here to finish the job. Your dad and 'Shitty' here, what a suitable nickname, he deserves it for sealing me away all those years ago. I was the one to kill Susan. Ohhh. Did I hurt your feelings, Julian?" 

The demon smirks at Julian, when she saw Julian's stricken face.

"The girl was such a whore. She kissed boys. Shame. Shame. Good girls like her should have stayed home and waited till her wedding night to kiss. Slut."

"Go to hell."

"I could, but those damn Winchesters closed the door. Oh well. I prefer Earth anyways. Last time I was here, I loved executing people. The middle ages were such a good time. Ah, memories. Putting Coyote under that spell was such fun. I never used magic on a Trickster before. Wasn't easy, I had to make some sacrifices. I had to live in the dump you currently live in. Your father sealed me in a box. Did you know a Ouija Board is a conduit to the other side?" 

"Fuck you." 

"I rather not. Much as I like talking to you, I have things to do. Your father and Bill sealed me away. I was waiting for someone to set me free. When your friends used the board, I was freed. But it wasn't enough. I needed revenge. Plus, I had orders. My Master needed to be set free. Sacrificing a young virgin on sacred magical land was one of the keys. I was going to do it myself, but when I saw Coyote, I thought it would be more fun if a Trickster did it. I was hoping it would kill Bill. But seeing Susan screaming, mmmmm." 

The demon sighs in contentment. Julian seeing red, grabs her neck. 

"Don't talk about Susan that way. What about David? Did you possess him?" 

"Careful, Julian. This is a sweet old lady I am possessing. Be careful. One snap and she dies." 

Julian lets her go. 

"Actually, that wasn't me or my colleagues. You humans can be more sadistic than us. He just bought a one way ticket downstairs when he started killing those animals. Too bad Alistair is dead. He would put on a fantastic show for us. Now. Since I cannot find your daddy, I will have you kill Bill. Your dad will come along when you are in jail for murder." 

"I been in jail several times. My dad never came to visit." 

"When you kill your friend here, he will come back. That is when I will destroy him. He and Bill are hunting buddies. Now take out your gun." 

Julian does and trembles. 

"Now, go to Bill and put the gun to his temple and pull the trigger." 

"I don't think so." 

Julian looks over at Bill who was sitting up. 

__________________ 

"Look. I'm fine. I don't need a ambulance, I just fainted. Besides, I'm American. I don't know if I will be covered in Canadian medical care." Dean complained. 

Sam declined going to the hospital as well. Sarah was standing with Sam, concerned about his head injury. After the ambulances left, Ricky was talking to the camera crew that had showed up. 

"See, this proves that Americans are not smarter than Canadians. Fucking morons." He lights up a joint. 

Cough."I mean. Seriously. I hurt myself more times than I can count and never needed an ambulance. I was shot, I died from a heart attack, and was blown up from crazy Lahey. I'm still here. Us Canadians, we are tough. C'mon let's see my dad." 

The camera crew leaves with Ricky. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were driving away in the Impala. 

"Sammy, you feel okay?" 

"I'm fine, Dean. How bout you?" 

"Never felt better. C'mon. We have to see Bill. Let's hope Julian didn't do anything." 

_________________ 

"Well, well, well. Hello. 'Shitty.' Its been forty years. Or was it thirty? Can't remember. Time in that tiny box you threw me in got boring. Everyday was the same." 

"Too bad. At the time we didn't know how to kill demons. Killing you would be too merciful. Sending you to Hell would be too easy. Sealing you away was the best option. Now I realized that I should have killed you." 

”Too late now. I just ordered your friend here to kill you. Then your friend will come as well. Come Julian. Do your job." 

As Julian lifted up his handgun to shoot Shitty, Sam and Dean burst in. Sam, seeing the gun, tackles Julian. 

"Look up. You just walked into a Devils Trap." 

The demon seeing the devils trap, enrages. Then she screams. Hoping to get someone's attention. 

"I put up a sound barrier. No one will hear you. Say hello to your friends for me. The board you came from, it was custom made just for you. There are many doorways to and from Hell. But for you there is only one entrance and one exit. The entrance was closed. I told Bubbles to destroy the board and instructed these boys to seal the doorway. The exit is right above you. It is the exit from Earth. Sam, start the chant." 

"Wait a minute. I can offer you a deal. Don't send me back there!" 

"Too bad. You killed my friend. Almost made me kill Bill. Enjoy the trip." Julian tells her. 

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.” 

A cloud of black smoke fly out of poor Keiko's mouth. When the demon leaves her mouth, the old lady collapses. Dean and Julian go and check up on her. They asked Bill to remove the sound barrier spell and after he does, they call for help. A bunch of nurses come in and took her away. 

"Thank you boys. The demon is gone. It will never come back." 

"Are you sure, Bill?" Julian asks. 

"Yup. Even if Hell fissures opens up, that demon will never leave. That spell is binded in blood. Good thing, I collect odd ball items. I bought a bone sample from Ebay. The seller claimed it was stolen from a museum. Good thing the Canadian border control never bothered to check the puzzle box I ordered." 

"So that bone was from that demon when it was still alive?" Dean asked. 

"I believe so. It belonged to a executioner in the Dark Ages. When it became a demon, it came back to Earth to torture and kill people. Plus, I believe it was one of the first demons to free Satan." 

"Fuck this. I need to forget about all this. I need to hit the bars. Plus get stoned." 

"Julian, we are used to this. Don't let what you saw ruin your life. Go live your life." Sam tells him. 

"Is this what all three of you do? Killing monsters and demons? Everyday?" 

"Not everyday, but a lot." 

"Thanks." 

'Huh?' All three hunters look at one another. 

"Thank you for doing what you do. Going to jail sucks, being poor sucks, but being a hunter? Forget it. I understand why my dad left. He was trying to protect us from that life. If you see my old man, tell him I forgive him." 

"He's proud of you Julian. He doesn't know how to say it. Wherever he is, he is protecting you." 

"I know you are bullshitting Shitty, but I don't care. Just knowing there are people like you out there hunting, makes me feel better. Now all I need to do is have a smoke. Excuse me." 

"So what now Bill?" Dean asks. 

"First thing, getting the fuck out of here, then start boozing it up. If you see me at the trailer park, ignore me. I need to keep up this facade. I don't want any hunters coming here. My the way, did you do anything about those fairies?" 

"All they want is some marijuana plants. After that, they are moving to the Arctic." 

"Good. Good. May I suggest you boys pack it up? I like you, but the older residents are distrustful. They hate outsiders." 

"Yeah. We are going to say goodbye to everyone first. Bill. You are a hunter. What is your secret to living a long life? You are the first hunter we met that lived to be a old man." 

"Luck? Who knows. Maybe the good Lord wanted me to live to eliminate that demon." 

"Who, Chuck? Ow! " When Sam elbows him in the ribs. 

"That is God's name? Interesting. If you run into Him, tell Him thank you. For bringing you boys here.'' 

"See you later Shitty." 

"Goodbye." 

Sam and Dean walk out of the hospital just as Ricky and Ray come in with greasy food and cans of beer for Shitty. 

As they get in the Impala, Sam asks about Gabriel. 

"Dean. Remember what Robin said, about seeing Gabriel?" 

"Yeah, so?" 

"That dream you had. What if Gabriel is still alive?" 

"C'mon Sam." 

"Gabriel played the role of the Trickster. He could have faked his death. He came to your dream just to say hello." 

"Unless I see him in flesh and angel blood, it's impossible. Let's go back to the motel. I don't want to leave just yet, I heard a rumor that J-Roc is making a new movie. The actresses he hired, needs a guy to help them relax.'' 

A few days later, Bubbles was getting ready to do his new movie. This time around, Bubbles insisted on writing it. He called it "Fairies Gone Crazy." It was not a violent movie. The fairies that were being bad, were going to be punished by Bubbles. Not from a wooden stick, but from his own personal stick. There was even a new actor. He said he was just visiting the area before he said goodbye and asked T and J-Roc if he can have a cameo appearance. He wanted to judge the fairies for disobeying the fairy king. Neither one of them minded, they had a hard time finding men to act. Robin promised them that this will be a hit. 

"So we finished the movie and guess what. We made over $10000.".Hmmmmugh "This is only the first DVD. That Samquanch is gone, so are those fruit trees. Too bad Robin moved away, the ladies in that movie and the whole trailer park loved him. They all said he was the grandmaster of sex. The ladies in the movie, never had to fake it. Everything you see in that movie was 100% authentic. Anyway, things are back to normal. Lucy and Ricky broke up, Randy and Lahey are back to being annoying drunks, and guess what. That American Sam was caught in the backseat of their car with Sarah. They were naked." Bubbles giggles. "His brother was not happy. They left a mess behind. Sam spent the day cleaning up the back." 

"So, Ricky and Julian are back in jail. Again. It's almost like a tradition. Too bad Sam and Dean left, they made the last few weeks interesting. I didn't have the chance to have sex with either one of them. But I did get this itch scratched. Thanks to Ricky and Robin. Fuck. I can't tell you who was the better lover. Ricky wasn't even jealous, he was just happy Shitty pulled through." 

"Yeah, I'm back in jail. But that's okay. We were busted delivering weed, but we managed to pay off the lot fees for the whole trailer park. Randy was punished by some friends of mine. Since he got that job of Temporary Trailer Park Supervisor, he threw his weight around and started bullying everyone. So I called for a favor. My new friends came through and played a nasty prank on Randy. He spent a month covered in poison ivy and couldn't eat cheeseburgers. Serves him right. As for my grandma's trailer, I put a downpayment on it. Lahey said I can move in anytime." 

"Oh well, Lucy and I broke up. She was mad that I went to jail and dumped me. But we managed to deliver the weed to Dartmouth and sell to T's friend. Whoever Julian's new friends were came through and gave us enough to sell for both. It sucks that we couldn't keep most of the money, Julian wanted to pay for everyone's lot fees and buy his grandma's trailer. Why was Julian and I busted for weed transportation? Because I got greedy. I wanted to make more money and grew some plants. We only had six plants but we were busted for posse....having weed. But in a few months, we are out of here. Even faster if we are on good behavior." 

"The anniversary of Susan's death came and went. I was told the person who caused her murder got convicted and was sentenced to life. I'm glad. Now I can do what I do best. Be a great Trailer Park Supervisor." He stumbles and falls to his side while holding up a liquor bottle. 

"Mr. Lahey! I need more calamine! Plus some weed!" 

"Got to go. Poor Randy has a bad case of poison ivy and lactose intolerance." 

"Everyone's lot fees are paid off and no one got evicted. I'm so glad. The last thing I needed are trouble makers like that Cyrus moving in. Sam Losco and myself are taking a break from dating. He can be romantic but his hot dog obsession is too much for me. Bad enough my ex husband was obsessed with booze, now Sam is addicted to hot dogs. Ricky was a heavy smoker. I need to find a man that is normal." 

"Barb and I are taking a breather. She said she needs some space. That's okay. I could use a break myself. I am thinking of opening up a new business. I heard that Bubbles is making some movies, plus his business, Kitty Land is booming. I want in." 

"Things are back to normal. Cory and Trevor are in Julian's trailer playing that COD videogame, and are eating junk food. Those weird trees are gone. When Trinity heard that she didn't care. She quit the fruit business. Her new business is taking care of people's yards. Good for her. She is actually making more money from that than her old business. She even hired her friend from next door to help out. I miss Sam. God, he is so intelligent and sweet. Shame he is always busy and lives in another country. But that night in the Impala, I will always remember it." 

Sam and Dean plus their mom Mary were about to leave to go home from Emerson, Manitoba Canada after Asa Fox, Elvis Katz and Randy Bull were given a Hunter's Funeral, when they got a call from Julian and Bubbles. Shitty Bill passed away in his sleep. When all three heard the news, they informed everyone that the Legend died. An hunter's caravan from Emerson was on their way to Sunnyvale Trailer Park. 

Everyone Shitty knew plus hunters from all across the world showed up to the funeral. Apparently, he was more well known than he thought. Shitty's will was read and he stated that he wanted a Hunter's Funeral as well as everyone that was old enough to drink to open a beer in his honor. They had to go to a wide open field to accommodate everyone. 

Everyone that was present at Emerson was there with the exception of Bucky Sims. Both Julian and Ricky were allowed out to attend the funeral. Even Cyrus showed up. He wasn't alone, Terry, Dennis and their grandma were there as well holding beers. Both Julian and Ricky were both standing next to Bubbles and all three were holding Shitty's favorite beer. After the service was done, everyone present opened a beer and saluted Shitty before the pyre was lit. When the fire started everyone chugged the beers. 

Julian swore he seen his father at the funeral and when he went to take a closer look, he was stopped by Mr Lahey. Apparently Lahey wanted to talk about Julian's new trailer, but when he excused himself, the guy was gone. Julian was left wondering if he was seeing things. Lahey saw the man there but he didn't want Julian being hurt by his absentee father and purposely stopped Julian from approaching him. 

Sam told Dean that old age can happen to hunters. Bill died peacefully in his warm bed. Hearing that brought some hope to both brothers. 

Bubbles was determined not to cry. Shitty left Bubbles with his trailer and everything in it. When Bubbles heard that he was happy. He didn't have to live in a shed. His kitties could have a good life. Ricky learning it, asked Bubbles if he can sleep in the shed sometimes. 

The old hunter was chasing fairies. He just finished catching Coyote and after having a argument let him go. He was waiting for an old friend Samuel Campbell. He was going to ask him to go on a hunt. 

__________________ THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a chant Sam did in rough Latin. Loosely translated it goes 
> 
> "Closing the door, never open this door again, seal it forever."


End file.
